Glace
by buddytiggy
Summary: When looking at the pictures of Marshall-lee and Simone, some one had to take the pictures, some one had to operate the camera. When Marshall's mother comes to take him away, the operator and him are separated. One thousand years later, Gumball stumbles upon Ice Queen injured and near death, or is it Ice Queen?
1. Chapter 1

While Gumball is taking a stroll through his candy kingdom, he wanders toward the outer edge. Lost in his thoughts, he stumbles over a body. The Ice Queen's body, near death. Barely breathing, her skin a darker hue than normal, severely frost bitten and beaten, blood loss. Not having the heart to leave her there, he drags her to the kingdom and sets her up in the hospital for treatment. After a few weeks she finally wakes screaming, flailing, frantic. She begins hallucinating and tries attacking Doc. Prince until he finally is able to strap her down to the bed. Gumball bursts through the room afraid for his people and see's her eyes glowing, teeth bared and eyes filled with hatred staring at him. Her skin a bit less blue and see's the huge bruises all over her body. Many of the stitches ripped open and begin bleeding heavily. Screaming she begins thrashing trying to brake free with all her might. Finally Gumball sedates her. It takes twice the dose. Finally with a bit more struggling she falls unconscious again. The next day she wakes up, mind clear. She wakes up slowly and see's the doc next to her checking her heart monitor and see's it increase slightly.

"Hello, Ice Queen," He acknowledges her with bitterness.

"Ice..." She looks up at him with confused, glazed eyes still wanting to be pulled into the realm of sleep.

"Yes," He kneels down and flashes a light into her eyes, "You are the Ice Queen," He explains not being very gentle, making her hiss in pain with each small test.

"Wh...Where am I?" She asks once the sharp pains subsides.

"You are in the Candy Kingdom, You should be greatful, Prince Gumball couldn't find it in his heart to leave you to die. He dragged you here on his back and called me here to care for you. Even after all you have done to him, he still shows you kindness," He explains with a bitter tongue.

The door opens to her room, Gumball walks in, "Oh, good. You're awake," He addresses her with the same bitterness.

"Hello, your majesty," She addresses with as much kindness as she can. Trying to bow her head as he approaches respectfully until she feels the stitches pull at her skin. She hisses at the pain. Gumball looks at her out of the coner of his eye, holding his head high, trying to make her feel inferior. Tears perk her eyes as she tries to hold back the pain.

"This is pathetic, don't do it if it hurts," He spits at her.

"Yes, my prince," She sits back up slowly, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to her alone," He turns his back to her. She takes the chance to whip her face with the white blanket covering her body.

"If you are sure, I'll post guards out side the door," With that, the doctor nods his head to the prince and glares at her before turning and shutting the door behind him.

Gumball pulls up a chair and sits a safe distance from her, folding his hands in his lap and staring at her thoughtfully. After a bit of staring, she looks outside the window for the first time since she arrived.

"What happened to you? Have you finally realized how pathetic your existence is?" Gumball asks crudely. She turns her head quickly, eyes wide staring at him. The heart monitor spiking quickly, "I'll take that as a yes. Honestly I'm surprised you haven't tried to marry me," He chuckles to himself darkly.

She clenches her fists anger welling inside of her, "Marry you?" She says looking back down at her hands trying to remain calm not wanting to offend her savior, "Why would I try to marry you when I don't even know you?" She clentches her teeth in anger trying to regain composer that is slipping with each second, "What do you think I am? Some one who runs around picking up anything in pants?" She spits out not ready to look at her offender.

"What are you talking about? Your constently kidnaping me and forcing me to marry you," He laughs loudly at the dumbfounded look on her face, "How nieve do you think I am? Do you really think I'm going to fall for that pathetic getup? I knew who you were the moment I stumbled upon you outside the kingdom," He regains his composure quickly, "You really should show more respect to me seeing as how I saved your life," He begins glaring at her again.

"May I ask you a stupid question?" She asks him beginning to understand what is happening.

"I guess..."

"Who am I?" She asks looking him right in the eyes.

"You are the ice queen, the crazy woman who lives in an ice mountain. The one with the tiara that grants you the power over ice," Gumball looks at her with a bit of worry, noticing there is no tiara.


	2. Chapter 2

"I see what is going on now." She looks out the window sadly, tears threatening to fill her eyes, "You think I am my mother." She sighs and looks down at her hands, "It's an easy mistake seeing as her power is leaking into me," She looks back at the prince who wears a sceptical look, "My name is Glace," She looks back into Gumball's eyes, "I'm her daughter," Gumball's face goes blank with shock for a few moments until he bursts out laughing tipping over his chair falling backwards. Glace sighs heavily, "Proof I am assuming you want," She closes her eyes in concentration. Soon the room starts to dissolve in pixels. Gumball stops laughing as fear grips his heart. He quickly stands as the room's images begin to spin by rappidly.

"Wh...What are you doing?" Gumball yells at Glace.

"I'm showing you proof," She pants as the images slow, "These are my memories," She opens her eyes only to show Gumball her pupils are gone. He gasps at the sight.

"I was born in December, proper for her I suppose. I am her bastered daughter, having me at the age of forty, no husband it was hard enough for her," The room shows Gumball a woman with light brown hair and glasses holding a little girl with blond hair and bright green eyes, "I never did know my father, but it didn't matter. She was enough. Making money going on expeditions around the world finding lost artifacts forgotten thousands of years before," The room spins again. Stopping to the same child only this time bundled up in furs next to the same woman, "It was fun, exploring caves, tombs, and mountains undiscovered to the new world, until she found that crown. Everything changed after that. She hadn't put it on until we got back home. When we landed the plane, the bomb hit, creating the world you now reside in. It has been a long process to get to this point in evolution. A thousand years," The room spins again to show the same girl a bit older, a ragged brown dress following a white haired, blue skinned woman, beside her a little gray boy with black hair, two holes in the side of his neck.

"Every time she would put that damn crown on, she would change. Her personality would become hostile, she would forget who we were," The room spins again to a now preteen girl hiding behind the boy as a dark woman appears with sunken red eyes and large fangs twisting her limbs in horrifying ways enjoying the sight of the girl cowering. The boy nods and takes the woman's hand and disappears in a puff of fiery smoke. The room spins again to show the Ice Queen and the girl, Ice Queen running after her trying to hit the girl with her ice, "It was when I was fifteen that I finally decided, that woman was no longer my mother. Her mind had been completely taken over by the crown. I was alone, trying to survive the new, unknown world on my own," She sighed and the room began to dissolve back into the hospital room once again, "As time went on, the crown began following the blood line, changing me slowly. In a thousand years it hasn't done as much as I thought it would at first, thankfully. But still, having this ugly white hair and horrible blue skin can ruin anyone's day," She looks up at Gumball who stairs in shock at her as pail as some one made of gum can be.

"Then, how did this happen?" He gestures to her battered body.

"I was desprate, I was kicked out of my home by that dreaded Sky Wizard, I had no where to go. I thought that maybe after a thousand years, she would have gotten a little bit of her self back," She sighs as a single tear runs down her face, "I was very wrong." She again looks out the window, this time with longing.

"I...I don't know what to say," Gumball says walking over and whipping the tear before it falls from her chin, "All I do know is that you are welcome here," He smiles at her, but in his heart still unsure if she can be trusted, "I must go attend to details if you are wanting to stay here that is,"

Glace looks down at her covered hands, "It's alright, you don't have to make a decision right away," Gumball stands and starts for the door, "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask," And with that being said he shuts the door, leaving her to herself, and her memories.

A month passes and Glace is finally able to get back on her feet.

"Good morning, Prince Gumball," She greets him as he walks out of his bed chambers ready to start the day, "Is there anything I can help you with today?" She made her mind up, while in the hospital, that if she would stay there, she would make herself useful once she got better. Helping Gumball was the best thing she could think of.

"Well..." He ponders the question, putting much thought into his answer. I doubt she is able to stay on her feet very long, I don't think warm places are her thing, she can't bend what so ever... "Um...I guess you could help me make pastries for the festival tonight," Her eyes light up at the mention of a party, she quickly nods her head, her long, white hair swooshing with the motion.

"I would like that very much!" She beams at the prince who is still a bit unsettled by her apperence so closely resembling the Ice Queen.

"Alright, let's get started then, meet me in the royal kitchen in five minutes, I have a bit of paper work I need to fill out that way Peppermint won't get on my butt again," He does a small wave and proceeds the opposite direction.

It's been so long since I've been able to bake something! I'm so excited! She begins to walk down the hall only to be stopped by the sudden thought that she is still wearing a small, flimsy hospital dress that Doc. Prince gave her in order to help the Prince, it was the easiest thing for her to put on at the time with out have a good range of motion. I need to get something better to wear. I guess I'll talk to Gumball when I meet him in the kitchen...Or maybe I can find his maid some where around here... Her mind made up she begins scowering the halls for one of Gumball's servants, determined to get out of the dress and into something more appealing to the mirror.

Finally after what felt like forever, she comes across his maid, "Um...excuse me," She says quietly, not wanting to startle the female candy.

"Yes?" She turns around and stops dead in her tracks, "You!" Her eyes narrow with hatred as she glares at Glace, "What do you want?" She spits at her ready to call the guards if this woman wants to get near her beloved prince.

"Um, hello," Glace starts out softly, expecting the worst, seeing as how her mother had such a horrible reputation in this kingdom, "Yah, uh...hi," Glace's mind begins to race, it had been so long since she actually had to ask some one for something, let alone have a real conversation with them besides explaining to them that she wan't her mother, "Um..."

"Spit it out before I call the guards, you nasty lady!"

"I..uh...I was hopping you could lend me some clothing so I can look a bit more presentable in front of the Prince while I help him bake for the festival tonight!" Glace shouts out, so nervous that her hands become clammy.

"What?" The maid is off put by Glace's response, she was expecting to be attacked, or kidnaped herself as a ransome so the prince would marry her.

"I..." Glace begins the explanation once again, thinking that she stuttered too much or fumbled her words like she always did when nervous.

"I heard you, but why do you want new cloths? And what makes you think the prince wants your help in the kitchen any way? You'll probably put some kind of drug in the desserts so you can make off with the him," The maid spits back not buying her story one bit.

"I would never want to hurt or take the Prince from you, I sware on my life, I'm not like the Ice Queen. I am not her," Glace explains wishing she could bow in respect to the maid, but the remaining stitches in her back refused to let her do so.

"Yah, like I haven't heard that one before," The maid giggles back at her.

"Peppermint, what is going on here?" Gumball rounds the corner to see his maid giving the evil eye to Glace, "Peppermint, has she hurt you?" He runs up to the maid starting to check her over.

"Uh, no. Not at all your highness," She responds, holding herself properly once again.

"Then, what is the problem? Did she say something rude to you?"

"Well, no. She asked for different clothing," The maid explains.

"Is that all?" Gumball turns to Glace to find her staring down at her feet, hands behind her back, her white hair falling to conceal her eyes, "Glace, is this true?" Gumball approaches her, only to have her flinch away at the coming foot steps, "Glace," Gumball stops his approach, "Are you alright?" He asks looking at her worriedly. She quickly nods her head, "Well, let us go find you some cloths that will fit you," Gumball stretches out his hand for her to take. Slowly she reaches and puts her hand in his, "Your surprisingly warm, I was expecting you to be cold to the touch,"

"Only sometimes I am frozen," She quietly explains, suddenly not feeling right.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, here we are, I am sure we can find something to fit you in here," He opens the door and allows her to enter first. Once inside the room, five small peppermints turn to look at the new arrivals, "Good morning, ladies," Gumball addresses them with a smile.

"Good morning, Prince Gumball," They answer in unison, big smiles on their faces as they quickly walk over to him with measuring tape and begin taking notes on each appendage. He chuckles lightly, "It is not me you will be fitting today, I'm afraid," At this they stop in their hushed whispers to each other, "It is my guest here that needs some proper clothing," He explains gesturing over to Glace who is watching the candy in slight fascination.

"Oh, alright," They say together as they race over to Glace and begin the measuring once again.

"Please make two out fits for her, one for today and a dress for the festival tonight," They nod not stopping the processes, "Alright, I will leave you girls to it," Just as Gumball is about to leave, "Oh, yes. Once it is ready, one of you please accompany her to the kitchen," Again they just nod.

After a few minutes arm lifting and slight tugging, the measuring is done.

"So, what are you looking for us to make for you today, Ma'am?" One of them asks as the others set to work with simple designs.

Glace looks down at her hands, wanting to make it so the out fit will last some time and she won't have to bother Gumball or these ladies for a while, "I...If it isn't too much to ask, may I have a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a warm jacket?" She asks in a small voice, already thinking it is to much to ask of them. When nothing is said she slowly looks up, expecting an angry face on the maid, but instead a warm, gentle smile.

"Of corse we can do that, Dear!" She beams and begins to work with the others.

In a matter of minutes, they step away from the table with smiles on their faces, "Come on over, Dear and pick which one you would like," One explains gesturing to the table. Slowly Glace walks over to have a look. Several of the jeans looked alike to her, all blue, but at a closer look it is the design that stands out. One loose fitting, one to fit just right, one to be skin tight. looking over to the end, she see's a black one with holes. Slowly, she points to that one.

"You want that one?" One of the maids asks astonished, "But it is a mistake, Ma'am," She explains hurriedly.

Glace shakes her head, "I..If you could make the holes in...into pockets, I would be so greatful," Glace stutters, afraid to offend the women and trying to fight the strange feeling in her head.

"If that is what you want, we can make it happen," Another explains happily.

While two work on the pants, two work on the upper half. Making a bra, shirt and the sweater Glace requested.

"Alright, what color would you like your shirt?" A maid asks as she watches Glace struggle greatly with the bra, hissing in pain when she gets close to clasping it, "Would you like some help, Dear?" She asks. Glace drops her hands to her sides nodding. The maid jumps up onto a stool and lightly pushes on Glaces shoulder to make her sit on the floor.

"I think I would like the shirt to be a spagitti strap with black and red in horizontal strips...I..If that is alright," She adds a blush creeping to her face at her straight forwardness with the maid.

"No problem at all, Dear," The maid answers clasping the bra and readjusting it so it would be comfortable.

"What about the sweater?" Another asks.

"I would like it to be very warm. With fur...if that's possible,"

"I do believe we have some fox fur lying around here some where," One of the maids says, beginning to go through the many low to the ground cabinets around the room.

"Alright, here is the shirt, Dear!" One of the women walks over with a tank top as requested. Helping Glace pull it over her head. It covers until right above her belly button where a bit of black lace lines the bottom hem, "You look so cute!" The maid replies as Glace looks down at her self. Seeing the low riding black jeans and short tank top. She loves this style. She sighs with content thinking back on her best childhood friend that her style is based on, "Are you alright?" One of the maids asks laying a gentle hand on her forearm.

Glace looks up quickly, "Yes!" She almost shouts, nervousness again creeping into her voice, "I am fine...," A thought stricks her quickly, "I was just thinking about how I need some kind of foot ware..." She averts her eyes back to her bear feet on the pink carpeting.

The maid lightly gasps, "You are very right!" She jumps up and quickly walks over the the bench with the rest of the ladies having a very sure idea on what the white haired girl would want for foot wear and quickly gets to work.

Another maid walks up quickly holding a black sweater with fur rimming the hood and around the bottom of the arms. Glace beams at the artical. She quickly slides it on with a bit more ease, "I also have something else to go with that," The maid smiles holding out a pair of fingerless gloves. Glace looks at the gloves with curiosity, "Don't worry dear," The maid slips them on Glace's hands, "They turn into mittens!" She folds over the top flap and fits it over her slightly blue fingers. Glace smiles showing slightly pointed teeth.

"Alright, last piece, and in my opinion, the most important for a girl," The voice turns around showing Glace short, black leather boots with a simple buckle on the bottom of the ankle. Glace's eyes light up with surprise. She sits down on the little stool and lets the maid's put the boots on her feet. The slight heal giving it the sexy look that fits Glace perfectly. Standing up slowly, not used to the heels she walks over to the full length mirror on the far wall. Seeing herself for the first time since before the attack, her heart skips a beat. Bruises and stitched gashes litter her arms, and abdomen. Big black and blue eyes stair at her shocked as tears well in them. She turns away from the mirror and the anxiously waiting maids, trying to have a brief moment to herself. Not wanting the unknown people see her weakness.

Quietly she forces the tears not to fall. She sighs heavily as the maids' faces begin to fall with worry that she doesn't like the clothing they made for her. After a short while she turns back to them a huge smile on her face showing off her white teeth, "I absolutely love them!" She beams at the maids who's faces become filled with joy as well at the pleased response.

"We are so happy to hear you like them!" They respond. Glace turns back around to actually look at the clothing and try to ignore the horrible scars littering her body. Everything fit like a glove, eccentuateing the curves of her body, and also showing how malnurished she had become over the months trying to find a place to live. Her hip bones visable just above her pant line, her finger knuckles poking out of the skin too much for her liking. But all the same she looked good. She smiles at herself in the mirror, pushing back a long patch of hair hanging over her shoulder. Turning back around to the maids who have again started working at their little table on the other side of the room.

"Are you ready to go see the Prince?" One of them asks looking up at her with big black eyes. Glace nods and begins following her out the door.

Before closing it behind her, "Thank you so much for all your help! There are no words to tell you how greatful I am!"

They all giggle, "Don't thank us yet, Dear. We still have a few tricks up our sleeves for tonight's party!" They smile, almost evily at Glace as they wave her good bye.

She follows the maid silently down the winding pink halls of the large candy castle until finally they reach large double push doors with circular windows too low for Glace to see through. The maid opens the large door surprisingly easy for her size and waltzes in. Humming is heard from the inside.

"Oh, hello!" He greats the maid, Glace a bit nervous. Not ready to have the prince see her in her new clothing, afraid of what her savior might think, "Where is Glace? Is she not with you?" He asks putting his bowl and wooden spoon down, abandoning his mixing to talk to the maid face to face.

"She was right behind me," The maid trails off poking her head out the door to see where she had gone off to. Spotting her on the other side of the door, "Dear?" She asks letting the door swing shut, almost hitting Gumball in the face, "What is the matter?" She asks seeing her gripping a handful of hair, petting it over and over trying to tell herself it doesn't matter what he thinks. Her style reminds her of him, and thats all that matters.

Gumball finally peeks out the door to see the same sight. Glace leaned up against the wall, her stomach showing in the mid-drift tank top, her sweater tied around her waist. One foot up against the wall, bent at the knee. Her ice blue eyes cast down at the pink floor, deep in thought.

Gumball dismisses the maid whispering to her to start on the dress for that night and to tell the other servants to start preparing the decorations for the party. Walking over to Glace quietly, he puts a soft hand on her bare shoulder, "You look good," He says quietly. Her head shoots up and eyes grow wide with shock not expecting to be touched.

"Um...Th...Thank you," She replies stroking her long hair a bit faster.

"Your style reminds me of a friend of mine," Gumball chuckles at the thought, opening the door for Glace and motioning her to follow. Once inside he begins to turn the ovens off quickly, "I'm not sure how heat effects you, but just to be safe, I'll turn these off until all the mixing is done.

Glace giggles quietly making Gumball stop instantly being reminded of the sound when Ice queen just begins to laugh, "Heat doesn't effect me at all," Actually I love to bake, I like the heat. I would much rather be warm then cold any day," She replies trying not to laugh at Gumball's fearful face.

"Oh, I didn't know, so it would be alright for you if I turned them back on?" He asks not wanting to turn his back on her for fear Ice Queen's true nature would come lashing out at last. Thinking twice about not posting any guards at the doors he begins turning dials.

"So, what would you like help with?" She asks untying the sweater from her waist and hanging it on the coat rack near the door, "My specialty is cake, but I am a fast learner if you need me to do something else," Her eyebrows shoot up quickly and she blinks one eyes as a speck of flour flies into it. Gumball misreads this innocent gesture and quickly goes behind the table. Suddenly Glace begins to inhale deeply and Gumball panics, stooping under the table for cover from the icy winds that are about to come out of her mouth, but instead a small squeaking is heard repeatedly. Slowly Gumball lifts his head to peek over the table to see Glace sneezing repeatedly. Sighing at himself Gumball picks himself off the floor realizing there is no threat.

"Are you alright?" He asks walking over to her, handing her a hankerchief.

"Yah, its been a while since I've been by flour. I guess it likes me," She replies taking the offered cloth with one hand while the other rubs her eye roughly. Once she is satisfied she looks up at Gumball, unsure is she can actually use the giving hankerchief.

"What's wrong?" He asks amused at the insocent look on her face holding the fabric in her small hands.

"May I?" She asks holding it up slightly.

"Hm? Oh, yah go ahead. I have tons," He replies and begins walking toward the table once again.

Blowing her nose quietly, she follows behind him, her heels clipping on the hard floor.

"Here," Gumball holds out a pink apron for her, "Wouldn't want your new cloths to get dirty," He smiles at her as she stuffs the hankerchief into one of her pockets.

"Thank you," She quickly pulls it over her head and goes to tie it in the back. Gumball hears a small hiss.

"What's wrong?"

"No...nothing, I'm fine," She tires again only to make a small groaning noise.

"Let me help you," Gumball quickly walks over to her, pushes her long hair over her shoulder and ties the apron in a big bow.

"Thank you, I'm sorry." She looks down at the ground swooshing her hair back behind her.

"Do your stitches still hurt?" Gumball asks still behind her watching her hair glide back into place, concealing a few of the stitches on her shoulders.

"Yah, a little," She admits holding onto one of her arms in front of her feeling insecure not being able to see him.

"I'll call the doctor and have him give you some pain relief,"

"No!" Glace spins around quickly, "No...I'm fine. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before," She looks down a blush creeping to her face, "And those things make me act strange,"

"Strange...how?"

"They make me hallucinate,"

That would explain the way she acted when she first woke up.

"Alright, I won't," He puts a hand on her shoulder, "Why don't we start baking?" He asks taking her hand and leading her to the large table, "It's getting a bit dense in here for my liking," He smiles at her as he comes to a stop in front of a large book, "Alright, you said you like making cakes?" Glace nods excitedly, "Good. I need you to make me a five tear cake in five hours,"

Glace gets a determined look on her face, narrowing her eyes and putting her fist by her face, "It will only take me three!" With that she starts to float and begins gliding around the bakery finding ingredients she needs. Her floating around doesn't put Gumball's mind at ease about her not being the Ice Queen. He is snapped from his thoughts when she starts mumbling something next to him.

"Let's see, butter, eggs, water, milk, coco," She looks at Gumball not really seeing him as she is deep in thought, What am I missing? She thinks staring through Gumball who starts to nervously sweat.

"Is something on..."

"Oh yah!" She rushes over to a cabinet, "Vanilla,"

That was weird. He shrugs his shoulders having her on the far side of the table quickly dumping things into the bowl.

After a few minutes of silence, Gumball drifts into his own world, thinking about Fionna and how she would look tonight at the ball.

"Ball," He slowly comes back to reality, "Prince Gumball?" He looks over to see Glace about to tap him on the shoulder, "Gumball?"

"Huh? Oh, Yes?" He asks quickly shaking his head.

"Where are your tins?"

"What tins?"

"Cake tins. I need a round two foot cake tin,"

"Oh. You don't need one for this oven," He walks over to the oven and begins pressing buttons, opens the door and allows Glace to see inside.

Inside, a large circular tin sits waiting to be filled with batter. Slowly it begins to shift forward until it rests on the oven door.

"That is mathematical!" Glace announces a tad bit louder then she intended.

"It is pretty awesome," He agrees, walking over to her batter still sitting on the table. He dips a finger in it and pops it in his mouth, "HOLY GLOB!" He yells stepping back from the bowl. Glace is rooted to the spot in fear, "Do you have any idea what you have created?" Gumball slowly turns his head to look at her. She shakes her head, "Only the best chocolate cake in the all of Aaa!" He laughs and rushes over to her, "Your a genius!"

"Oh," A big smile appears on her face, "thank you!"

Three hours and five cakes later Glace finally sits down in a stool by the table full of chocolate.

"I forgot how hard this can be after a while," She admits looking at Gumball who proceeded to squeeze cream into a pastry.

"We can take a break if you want. I bet your hungry," He looks up after filling the last one.

"I'd like that very much," She looks back at the oven, seeing she has thirty minutes until the top tear will be done.

"Alright, let's go," Upon leaving the kitchen they run into Peppermint maid.

"Oh my, what happened?" She looks up at Glace still full of chocolate. Glace laughs nervously rubbing the back of her neck spreading more chocolate around. She looks up at the prince who is full of white cream from filling all the pastries.

"Oh, Hello Pepper..." He trails off doing the same as Glace, "We were just about to go grab something to eat, if you have time do you think you would whip us up something small?"

"Of corse, your highness," She turns quickly and walks off.

"So...What do you want to do for twenty five minutes?" He asks Glace once Peppermint rounds a corner.

"It doesn't matter," Glace says putting her arm back down.

"I could show you the kingdom," He grabs Glace's hand and heads for the balcony.

They reach the top of a flight of stairs and open a large door to a bedroom, "Come on, it's beautiful at noon," Glace hesitates before being coaxed through the door way by a slight jerk of his hand.

Out on the balcony Glace breaths in the fresh air as the breeze plays with her hair.

"Your right, it is nice. I like the fresh air," She breaths in deeply once again and holds it in for a little bit before letting it go in a long huff.

"If..." He stops the question not wanting to push for answers.

"Hm?" Glace turns her head looking Gumball in the eye.

"If you don't mind, could you explain to me why Ice Queen attacked you so viscously?"

Glace sighs no longer enjoying the air. She looks down at the busheling city below her, "Well, as you know I went there seeking shelter. I thought that maybe after all this time she would have gained control over the crown, but I clearly was wrong. I made it up to her ice castle, filled with cute penguins. I started calling out to her. Thats when she started saying a Prince had finally come, she rushed out and gasped when she saw me," Glace turns her head the other way trying hard not to cry. A small sob escapes her. Gumball reaches his hand out but Glace steps out of his reach, "She didn't know who I was. I tried to tell her I am her daughter and tell her, her name and remind her of who she was. It didn't work, I honestly think it made the crown angry, as strange as that sounds," Another sob escapes her, this time louder. Gumball steps toward her, this time she doesn't move when he touches her, "I knew we shouldn't have gone to that damn mountain," She starts whipping tears away quickly, getting mad at herself for showing weakness in front of the prince, "It was a slow process for her to get to this point. I guess now that it's this bad..." Wrapping her arms around herself, she holds on tightly, bending over slightly, her hair covering her face as she sobs. Gumball turns her around and wraps his arms around her, putting his chin on her head getting chocolate on him.

Her eyes grow wide and for a moment she wants to pull away, until Gumball sighs, "It must be hard," She begins to sob once again, grabbing his shirt.

After five minutes, she begins to regain her composure, her crying slowly turning into quiet sniffles, "Do you feel better?" Gumball asks, lightly pushing her to arm's length to look at her tear streaked face. She simply nods her head and begins whipping them off her face, "Are you ready to go back inside and finish the food for the ball tonight?" She nods once again waiting to follow Gumball.

"Your majesty, the food you requested is finished," Peppermint meets them at the doors to the kitchen.

"Thank you so much," Gumball grabs the two plates containing sandwiches. Before she walks away, Peppermint gives Glace a threatening look. Glace's heart races as Gumball opens the kitchen door, not noticing what happened behind his back. A cold chill runs up her spine as she follows Gumball into the kitchen. She shivers quietly as Gumball turns around at the table noticing her shiver, "Glace, are you cold?" He asks, finding the question strange being directed to the Ice Queen's daughter.

Glace quickly looks down at her leather boots thinking it not wise to inform the prince of his trusted servent's actions. In the meantime, Gumball walks over, takes his jacket off, reveling a pink T-shirt and drapes it over her shoulder. Glace's eyes grow wide at the action, "When I start baking again, it will get warm in here again," He smiles at her before turning his back to her and turning on the oven once again. Glace stands in place for a bit before her brain has a chance to reboot. She blushes deeply before walking over to her now cool cake.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours and forty five pounds of frosting later, Glace is full of different colored frosting and chocolate batter. She steps back to examine her five tear master piece full of pink frosting, random different colored bows, flowers and pieces of candy on it. On top there is a gold frosting crown. She whips her frosting covered arm on her forehead and sighs, then runs her hand through her white hair making her bangs full of blue and pink crusting frosting. Gumball turns around getting worried about the noises she's making, "HOLY GLOB!" He yells on the top of his lungs. Peppermint runs into the room and gawks the same way as Gumball.

Glace quickly jumps, "Did I do something wrong?" She bows her head quickly ready to apologize for what ever she did.

"You are freeking amazing!" Gumball yells walking over to her, "Where in Aaa did you learn to do THAT?" He asks getting a closer look at the cake.

"Well, a thousand years, you have a bit of time when you are alone," She admits slowly.

Peppermint walks up behind her, eyes wide, "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

"Thank you," Glace gives her a big smile at the compliment.

Finally Gumball and Peppermint look at her, "Wow..." Gumball chuckles loudly as Peppermint gasps, "You really get into your work," Glace blushes deeply but is hidden by the huge blueish- purple smear taking up most of her face and bangs, "Peppermint, can you please take her to the others," Gumball instructs, "Then finish up here while Fionna and I work on the decorations.

"Oh, Fionna is coming?" Peppermint asks walking out the door, expecting Glace to follow, "Thats nice,"

They walk the halls in silence until finally, "I wanted to apologize for my earlier assumptions," She explains. Glace narrows her eyes.

"If you think you understand me now just because I made something beautiful, think again," She talks back getting angry, "Don't apologize until you truly are sorry, not just because you think I deserve it," Glace is quiet the rest of the way with Peppermint fuming in front of her.

After a bit more walking, Peppermint stops at a door, turns and walks back the way they came. Glace opens the door to see the ladies that made her clothing. They stop working immeditaly when they hear the door open, "Oh my!" They all gasp at the sight of her covered in colors, "Alright, missy," Two of them grab her hands and walk her to a back room that consists of a huge bath tub, a mini salon and a huge vanity, "Bath time!"

Two of them turn on the water to the bath, the steam rolls off the running water making Glace swollows loudly. Two others pour several small bottles of oils into the tub until the water finally turns a soft pink. Three more come into the room carring several bottles, hair supplies and a huge stack of makeup. Glace feels a small drop of sweat roll down her face once the ladies are done arranging and glare at her. One points to the tub, then at her.

"Alright, alright," Glace giggles to herself as she begins to undress. Each artical she takes off, one of them is there to take it. She walks to the tub and slowly gets in, sighing as she lets herself sink into the warmth that smells like a mixture of bubble gum and jasmine until just her eyes are showing. A hand gently pushes her head under water for a short time. Glace stays there for a while, letting her body relax and feeling her worries slip away in the silence, she lets a few bubbles escape her nose as she closes her eyes imagining him, remembering their last good byes so long ago. I will find you again. I promise. She can't keep you forever. She thinks as she resurfaces to immediate shampooing. It takes three of the candy girls to get all of her long, white hair. After much lather, rinse and repeat, a new mixture of bottles is put into her hair. The smell of roses, lilacs and sweet pea waft's around the room. She sinks into the water a little bit again letting it go past her ears, wanting to drown out the candy's voices. She again lets her mind drift to her memories, back to him. She felt so much hatred for her back then. She wanted to kill her for taking him, but as the years past, that hatred turned to determination that she now feels.

Light tapping on the top of her head brings her back to reality. She resurfaces slowly, her white hair, like silk floating around her in large strands.

"Would you like us to wash you or would you like to do that yourself?" One asks holding a luffa out to her, "I can get it, if you could just get my back, that would be great," She smiles.

"Did you remember the other brush and rinse?" One whispers to another. She nods, "Good."

Once she is done washing she is practacly dragged from the almost cold water and is dried off quickly, her hair bunched and wrapped into a large, fluffy towel wrapped around her head.

"Alright, if you would brush your teeth and use this after you rinse with water," They hand her a bottle of mint mouth wash. She looks longingly at the tooth brush, having forgotten hers back at her old house. She brushes with furry almost making her gums bleed. She swoosh's and gargles the mouth wash several times before finally spitting into the small sink. Then quickly she is whisked over to the vanity, is pushed into the plush chair and is forced to put her head on the head rest.

A light weight powder is brushed on her face followed by a heavier. Then snow white eye liner is drawn on the ridge of her water line. Next mascara is swipped on her lashes, making them twice their size, next white, bold shimmer is smeared on her eye lids. And lastly a glossy lip stick matching her natural color is applied making her lips look fuller and shiny.

Before she is able to look at herself she is rushed over to the salon. Again she is pushed into the chair, the towel is quickly, but gently pulled off her head to let her hair fall, just barley missing the floor. Three blow driers are used simultaneously for twenty minutes until her hair is completely dried. It is then pulled and tugged on repeatedly, different clips are put in at different times and taken out again shortly after, a curling iron is brought out, heated up and used on small strands that don't want to stay. After about an hour of fussing, hair spray is finally applied to keep the bangs hanging over one eye. Again, no time is given to look at herself and she is whisked away to the room in the front, a towel the only thing being worn. Holding her towel in place, she looks up to see a beautiful red, sleevless dress reaching the floor with a large black bow falling to drag on the floor. The bust a sweet heart top. Her hand quickly goes to her mouth, trying to stop the gasp from being heard. All the ladies have huge smiles on their faces as she goes up and feels the shiny fabric. I didn't know Satin was able to be made now.

"How can I ever thank you for all you have done?" She almost cries as she turns around.

"You can thank us later, we are running late!" She is stripped of her towel and slipped into the dress. The zipper is done and the bow is tied.

After a few minutes of fussing with the bow, her hand is taken and she is quickly led out of the room. The ladies waving her off with tears in their eyes.

They come to a large pink door, "Prince?" The maid knocks softly on the door.

"Come in, Sue," Sue, as Glace now knows, opens the door, but stops Glace, with her and shakes her head.

"She is ready, and absolutely stunning,"

"Really?" Shortly Gumball opens the door and stops dead in his tracks as Glace slowly looks up at him. The eye shimmer sparkling with every small movement. Her eye lashes almost making an actual breeze. Gumball's jaw drops at the sight of her in her dress. Her hair done up in a huge woven bun with small, tightly curled ringlets, "Ah...Um..." Gumball stammers at her unable to find words. Glace giggles at him, "Y..You look amazing!" He finally spits out.

"Thank you," She look side to side looking for Peppermint, "Can I show you something, with out you getting scared?" She whispers to him. He nods moving a little closer.

She concentrates hard, her eyes closing. She cups her hands to her chest and takes a deep breath, putting her cupped hands in front of her to show Gumball the process. His eyes widen as he see's frost swirling in her palms, his heart beat quickens as thoughts of Ice Queen runs through his mind until the frost begins taking a shape. Peddles are formed slowly until an ice lotus sits in her palm. She pants slightly when it is complete, "This is the most I can give you for helping me as much as you have," She holds it out to him who's eye's widen at the beauty of it. He takes it carefully and then puts it in her hair, resting on the side of her bun, behind her left ear.

"You look so beautiful," He lightly pushes a curled strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She grows bold and hugs him. After a moment of shock, he wraps his arms around her.

"Alright, I have a party to host and you have one to attend as a guest!" He grabs her hand and starts running down the hall practically dragging her, her bare feet pattering on the ground.

Right before the huge door to the ball room, Glace stops dead in her tracks making Gumball fall backwards.

"What's wrong?" He asks quickly picking himself up.

"It's just..." She looks down, starting to twirl a curled strand of hair, "What if they think I'm my mother like you did?"

"Prove them wrong like you did me," He explains, "Come out when you are ready," He kisses her hand before he opens the door and get's immidate greeting.

Glace stands there for a while before seeing Peppermint walking out with a tray of food. She taps her on the shoulder, "Do you have anything for me to do?" She asks her. Peppermint has to double take.

"You look beautiful," She set's the tray down on a small table near by, "Are you sure you don't want to enjoy the party?" Glace simply nods, "Alright, you could help set up the buffet table," Glace nods again as Peppermint rushes out the door.

Glace turns around and walks toward the kitchen to see the ladies that helped her with her wordrob, "Why hello there beautiful!" They all greet her as she walks through the door. She smiles at them.

"What can I help with?"

"What!?" They all yell, "Don't you want to go party?" One asks taking her hand and having her sit down. Glace shakes her head.

"Why not dear?" Another comes up behind her and strokes her back soothingly.

"Parties aren't really my thing I guess,"

"It's alright to be scared at your first party. There is a lot of people," Glace nods in agreement, "Well, how about you help us with the food and get a feel for it. When you are ready to run off and have fun, don't hesitate," They all smile at her.

"You guys are the best," She smiles back, standing back up and grabs a tray and rushes out the door with new found courage.

Once she opens the door noise is all she can comprehend. Voices and soft music drift past her ears. She takes a deep breath as a few people notice her and begin whispering. She quickly turns her back and begins placing the food decoratively on the table along with rearranging things and switching garnishes.

Mean while on the other end of the room, "Hay Marshall Lee," Cinnamon bun blocks his way to the party, "Are you going to play a song tonight?"

"Maybe, if you move," Marshall lee says rudely floating past him wanting to find Fionna. Not seeing her, he floats back to the door where she finally arrives. She opens the curtin slightly, her white dress blowing slightly in the night air. Still floating he sticks his tongue out at her then proceeds to the party. Now wanting to find Gumball and harass him. Before he get's to Gumball, a large red object catches his eye. Moving a bit closer he see's white hair. His heart begins to beat quickly as she rushes back through a door, out of sight. Ready to take chase, "Hay Marshall Lee," Cinnamon bun again stands in his way, "Can I make a request?"

"Not now,"

"Yo, Marshall!" Gumball jogs up to him.

He growls, "Not now man!" Suddenly the room begins to shake as the party falls silent. Evil cackling is heard, "Gumball! I am here for my prince!" Ice Queen sends a huge chunk of ice through the wall sending the guests into a panic. Most of them make it through the door before she makes her entrance.

"Prince! Prince! We have a problem!" One of the maids comes running out of the door. When the door opens blood curdling screaming is heard.

Glace falls to her knees clutching her head digging her nails into her scalp. Searing pain makes her head feel like it's going to explode. She screams on top of her lungs thrashing her head.

Quickly it stops, blood runs down her face, staining her pure white hair. She stands, her eyes white and walks out the door. Once through the door she dashes like lightning at Gumball and grabs him.


	5. Chapter 5

"I knew it!" He yells trying to fight her but her iron grip won't budge.

"Get your ugly mitts off him, Ice Queen!" Fionna yells running at Glace, sword drawn. Cackling is heard again and Ice Queen finally makes her entrance making Fionna stop in her tracks.

"I'm almost glad that girl broke into my castle. This curse is coming in handy," Marshall is in shock. After so many years of searching, there she is...helping her. His heart brakes in two.

"Curse?" Gumball stops struggling as he see's blood drip onto his shoulder.

At the word curse, Marshall is snapped from his short lived depression. He whips around and runs over to Glace.

"Glace!" He shouts grabbing her head forcing her white eyes to look at him, "GLACE! You need to fight her!" He screams at her.

"You know her?" Gumball asks starting to struggle again as Ice Queen starts her advance toward him.

"I've seen this kind of curse before, I need to get her away from Ice Queen!" Marshall grabs her hands and rips them off of Gumball, then grabs her by the waist and flies out of the castle.

"No! Put me down!" She yells beating his arm and trying to wiggle free. Once Marshall crosses the other side of the candy forest she falls quiet and limp in his arms. He sighs as he hefts her up to carry her bridal style, her head against his shoulder. He makes it to his house deep in the woods, shrouded in darkness.

Once inside, he lays her in his bed, covering her shivering form. He sits next to her and stairs. Where have you been? He keeps repeating in his mind still in shock from finding her, and in such a state as this. Looking closer, he see's the stitches, the little black spots at the end of her fingers. She's not what she used to be. Thats for sure. I've tried, please belive me, I have. Nothing works. She's gone. He puts his forehead to her's trying not to cry.

Clearing his throat after he looses the battle to tears, he stands and floats out of the room, keeping the door open.

Several hours later, Glace comes to. She feels the soft bed beneath her, the covers keeping her warm. What happened? I must be in the castle. Did some one spike my drink? She groans as she sits up slowly, putting her hand to her head keeping her sore eyes closed. She swings her legs over the side and finally opens her eyes. Her mind draws a blank, "Where am I?" She asks herself as she looks around the unfamiliar room. Music devices sit on a desk at one wall, while several coats, cloaks and large hats decorate the other wall, "Strange taste in decor," The sound of a bass guitar hits her ears, making her head throb with each new cord added to the song. She groans again as she makes it to the door and into a hallway. Seeing a light at the end she quickens her stride, preparing herself to fight if need be in the unknown home.

Entering the bright room, she closes her eyes tightly and puts her hand to her eyes trying to block some out. The bass stops as the light is dimmed to almost nothing. She hears something being put down then a piece of furniture creek.

Finally being able to stand the now dim room, she slowly puts her hand down and opens her eyes, "It's been a long time," She is greeted with a male voice from in the corner.

"Where am I?" She asks slowly walking toward the silloetted figure.

"Your in my house. I brought you here after Ice Queen attacked the Candy castle," He explains standing up, not sure how she will react to the news.

"When did she attack?" Glace begins to panic, thinking about Gumball and what Ice Queen did to him, "Where is Gumball? Is he alright?"

"Gum is fine,"

"How do you know?"

"I called him while you were out,"

Finally she is close enough to make out color of clothing, a checkered, flannel shirt, and dark pants, and dark hair.

She taps into the powers she learned from the Wizard market, thinking that if need be she can get away by confusing the person in front of her. Her eyes glow a soft blue and her hands begin to get a white glow around them, "Who are you?" She finally asks, preparing herself for the worst.


	6. Chapter 6

The figure steps back a bit and turns up the lights, making Glace squint. When her eyes adjust, they grow wide, unbelieving. Her hands drop to her sides and her body goes numb. Her heart races as thoughts that once ran through her mind come to a stand still, "It's you!" She feels her legs move on their own as she runs at him, jumps and tackles him to the ground with an oof.

After a while of her holding Marshall, and him holding her he chuckles, "For a while there, I almost thought you wouldn't remember me," He feels his shirt grow wet and soft sobbing, "What's wrong?" He asks lifting her head with his hand.

"I thought I would never see you again!" She sobs, tears rapidly falling down her face, "I thought I lost you forever! It's been a thousand years!" She puts her face back on his chest, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Well, as you probably remember, my mom came to take me to the nightosphere, where she basically taught me everything I know. Then after she pissed me off, I left and came back here," He explains, taking her hair out of the tight bun and letting it fall around him, "I've been spending my time learning music and performing for different occasions around Aaa. I'm pretty famous now, I'm surprised you haven't heard of me," He chuckles at the small insult.

"I haven't been really listening all that much, just looking for a place to live" She makes a snorting noise, "Pretty hard when every where you go has some kind of damn kingdom, designated to that kind of people, 'no outsiders.' Always the same answer,"

"Why were you in the Candy Kingdom then?"

"Gumball found me in the forest and dragged me back inside. He thought I was her to for a while. He was taking care of me, helping me recover,"

"Recover from what?"

Glace starts sobbing all over again, the pain in her heart over flowing, "She attacked me!" She screams into his chest, gripping his shirt as she soaks it, "I went there after getting kicked out of my home. I hopped she would have gotten control over the many years, but it's only gotten that much worse! I went there looking for a place to live. When she saw me, she had no idea who I was. I tried to tell her who she was, tried to remind her of all the good times we had before the war," She lifts her head to stare into Marshall's eyes, "Nothing worked! She tired to kill me!"

Marshall sits up and wraps his arms around her tightly as she cries on his shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, he runs his fingers through her white hair.

Finally after several minutes, her sobbing turns to small hick-ups and sniffles, "Feel better?" He asks pushing her away gently wanting to look at her face.

She looks down nodding slightly, "Don't give me that shy BS," He warns lifting her head with his pointer finger, "I've known you too long for you to be doing that,"

"You may have known me for that long, but it's been too long. You don't know me any more," She looks away sadly remembering all the long nights looking for ways to get to the nightosphere. The countless strange creatures she had to encounter to try and find him. Always coming to a dead end. Going across the planet trying to find answers to help her mother. Each she failed. Tears start forming in her eyes once again.

"What did I say!" Marshall yells, not wanting to see her cry again.

She shakes her head, "I failed you. I failed her,"

He puts his hand over her mouth, "Woh, I'm going to stop you right there," He again forces her to look into his eyes, "The only person you have failed is yourself," He explains taking his hand off her mouth to stroke her hair again, "It was in no way your fault that my mom dragged me back home. And it's your mom's fault for using the damn crown in the first place. You couldn't control her back then. Both of us told her not to use it, She didn't listen to either of us. It's her own fault she ended up like this," He explains drying her tears with his other hand as they fall from her eyes, " These past years you have waisted trying to save us. You should have been saving yourself,"

Her brain tries to comprehend what Marshall says to her, but fails, but she doesn't want to argue or cry any more. Wanting to get to know her best friend all over again. She repositions herself to be sitting on his crossed legs and drapes hers over his so they rest on his thighs and her feet touch behind his back. She wraps her arms around his neck, breathing in his scent, "I don't want to talk about that any more," She whispers in his ear. He nods his head and holds her tighter.

"Your hair has gotten so long," He compliments beginning to run his fingers through it again, "I like it,"

"I tired cutting it, I woke up the next day back to this length," She laughs softly, "Would have been nice during school,"

"What do you want to do? I bet your hungry," He floats out of her grasp and lets her butt hit the floor.

"Actually I'm not hungry, but if you are, feel free to go and get something," She crosses her legs, hiking up the long dress.

"You want some different cloths?"

"That would be great!" He disappears into his bedroom. She takes the chance to really look around. She stands and goes to a picture on the wall of her mom and him smiling. She remembers taking that picture. Her mom had just began to make physical changes. Her blue skin and hair tied back in it's normal tight bun with streaks of white running through it.

She sighs and turns away to look at some CD's sitting in a small book case. Walking up to it, she hears soft shuffling. She jumps slightly in surprise at the sound. Looking down she see's a small white blob dart out from behind the book case and disappear under an arm chair on the other side of the room, "Hm...?" She slowly walks over to the arm chair and goes down on her hands and knees a little ways away from the chair. Looking under it, she see's two bright green eyes look back at her. They blink, then the white blob darts into the bedroom.

"Schwabelle? What are you doing?" Marshall asks seeing the white blob dart into the room.

Slowly, Glace sneeks into the room to see Marshall holding the white blob, stroking it's head as it purrs.

"Glace, this is my cat, Shcwabelle," He says floating up to Glace to stands straight up again. He holds the cat out for her to pet. She smiles as the cat purrs at her. She scratches under her chin making the cat close her eyes and purr louder.

"She's so cute," Marshall gestures for her to hold Schwabelle, her smile grows wider as she takes her in her arms. Glace looks down at her big, green eyes as she scratches behind her ears.

"You are the cutest thing!" Glace gives the cat a small squeeze against her chest then nuzzels her head.

"It's strange, usually she doesn't like other people being in the house let alone holding her, I'm pretty amazed," Marshall explains as he continues to float around the room looking for something like a bra.

"You should remember, I love cats!" She giggles as Schwabelle licks her nose.

"Yes, well so does Fionna, and she doesn't like her one bit,"

"Who's Fionna?" Glace sits on the floor with the cat on her lap stroking her white body.

"A friend," Finally Marshall gives up and floats over to Glace with an armful of pants, shirts and boxers, "Here, you can wear what ever you like,"

"Thanks," Glace casts her eyes down at the now sleeping cat.

"What's wrong?" Marshall floats over next to her and lands gracefully on his butt.

"Um..." She looks out the window at a bird singing in the dark cave like tree, "What happened at the castle?"

Marshall sighs heavily laying down on the carpeted floor with his hands behind his head thinking about how to phrase it. A few minutes pass with the only sound between them is constant purring, "Well, from what I gathered," He starts slowly, "She put a curse on your mind,"

Glace suppresses the gasp, "What kind of curse?"

"I'm not completely sure what KIND, if I knew that, I could brake it for you," He looks at her with sadness in his eyes, "All I do know is that she can make you do her bidding when ever she is around you," He looks away, not being able to look at the horror stricken look on her face. Her eyes grow wide with shock. Her brows come together in confusion, then anger crosses her face, and lastly, sadness.

"I see," She finally says picking Schwabelle into her arms and holding her close to her face, trying not to cry. The cat meows happily at the attention, then looks at Marshall lovingly.

"I guess we could go to the Wizard market and try to get someone to help us, but I doubt it would be very easy,"

"Your right. Every one is there for themselves, most of the time," A thought brakes through the gloom in her brain, "Darn it!" She snarls scaring Schwabelle out of her arms and into Marshall's, "I think I left my bag at the castle,"

"It's ok, I can call Gumball and see if he's ready to have you go over there," Marshall floats, still in a lying position out the door way of the room and into the living room, leaving the cat on the floor. Deciding she should change, Glace stands and unzips the dress, letting it fall to the floor like a pool of blood flowing around her feet. Standing in nothing but the underwear the maids gave her, she goes through the cloths.

"Hay, Gum,"

"How is she?"

"She's doing fine," Marshall gets to it quickly, "She wants to know if it would be alright if she goes over there to grab her bag I guess she forgot,"

"Ya, that's fine," Gumball says quickly, "I'll go find it in the hospital room for her,"

"Great, I'll tell her,"

"Just one thing," Gumball starts talking in a hushed tone, "Fionna and cake are over, I think you should accompany her incase they get the wrong idea like I did. I don't think it would end well for any one,"

"Ya, ok. I'll have to wait a few hours until the sun goes down. And honestly, I think it's a good idea for them to meet her before it's too late,"

"Yes, I agree. I'll try to brake the news softly. I know they will think Ice Queen did something to my mind,"

"Ya..."

"I'll get to work,"

"See ya' later,"

"Bye,"

After hanging up with Gumball, Marshall walks back into his bedroom, to find Glace standing in front of the dresser mirror with no pants, buttoning up a flanle shirt. He gulps loudly letting his eyes wander down her curved hips to her long, blue legs. She's deffenitly not a little girl any more. He hears her making a snorting sound, he looks back up into the mirror to see her staring at him through it.

"Are you done staring at me?" She asks angrily, "I know I'm not much to look at," She walks over to the bed and throws on a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees. The legs pool around her feet.

Marshall laughs and floats up to her, gets down on one knee and lifts her leg putting it on his knee, "You were always short," He teases as he rolls up the leg until it's just above her foot.

"I beg to differ, you were the short one for three years," She spits back, venom still in her voice.

After repeating on the other leg, he stands, looking into her eyes, "Yes, but that was many years ago," He takes one of her hands in his and holds it to his cheek, "We aren't children any more, are we?" He asks closing his eyes enjoying the warmth of her.

"No we aren't," She says rudely taking her hand back roughly, standing with the motion.

"What did I do?" He asks angrily.

"I don't even know you any more," She runs a hand through her bangs with a large sigh, "I know we used to say we would stay with each other forever, and, well, look what happened," She looks back into his red eyes, "It's been over a thousand years, we've both done a lot of changing and growing up," She explains putting a hand on her hip.

"Ya, I guess your right, sorry," He looks up at a clock on the wall. 8:45pm, "Come on, we have places to go and people to meet," He explains grabbing the dress off the floor.

"Where are we going?"

"To the castle, Gum and I have some people you need to meet," Marshall goes to scoop Glace up next but she backs up quickly.

"I have some fancy new powers to, don't you know," She sticks her tongue, "I'm just not that good at them yet," She adds sheepishly. She closes her eyes in concentration, then starts floating. She feels her feet leave the floor. She opens her eyes to see Marshall staring at her in amazement.

"That is so," Glace looks down at the floor ready for an insult, "AWSOME!" She whips her head up, "Come on, I'll show you what real flying is like," He smiles, showing his fangs as he takes her hand and races out the front door. In no time flat, they are high above the trees looking down at the world racing by.

"I can never get this high," She looks at him, the wind playing with his hair and the moon light caressing his skin that almost glows in the night. She blushes deeply We sure arn't kids any more.

He looks down at her, his white fangs flashing in the moon light, "Isn't the night wonderful?"

"Yes, it is beautiful," She smiles evily. His eyes widen in fear as she tackles him in mid air. He laughs loudly as he repeats the action to her. Soon they are wrestling, flying through the night sky.

Suddenly they fly into a large tree, rustling leaves as they dodged the branches, bobbing and weaving. Coming together and breaking apart rapidly, like a dance, they twirl and roll to the beat of the night, smiling as their laughter roars through the land of Aaa.

Finally they brake free of the tree and come together silloetted by the moon, they spin and dance in each others arms. Opening her eyes, she is finally able to control her laughter to look at Marshall, his face close to hers. His red eyes shut, his hands on her hips he twirles them slowly, high above the ground. The green grass turns pink as they come into the Candy Kingdom. Marshall opens his eyes and stairs back at her, his red eyes sunken into black pits.

"You sure havn't lost your fun," He says letting them drift to the ground slowly outside the castle.

"Neither have you,"


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm telling you, she hasn't done anything to me!" Prince Gumball yells running from Fionna and Cake through the halls of his castle.

"She's brain washed you, man!" Fionna yells after him with Cake beside her.

"Hay guys!" Marshall makes the door to the castle bang against the wall and almost break off it's hinges.

"Marshall! Help me!" Gumball comes bursting through the double doors and hurls himself at the vampire who catches him before he hits the ground.

"Glace! Jump in front of them, and say hello," Marshall instructs pushing her forward right as Fionna and Cake burst through the door.

"Ice Queen!" Fionna yells drawing her sword.

"Um..." Glace sticks her hand out in front of her, "Hi," She says as Fionna still advances toward her.

Just as Fionna is about to hit Glace with her sword, Marshall swoops in, grabs Fionna by her arms and holds her in the air, "Marshall! What are you doing?" Fionna yells kicking the air trying to get free.

"Gumball and I are trying to tell you, that's not Ice Queen,"

"She's got you to?" Fionna yells getting more angry as Cake advances still on Glace.

"Marshall, it's not working!" Glace yells. Right as Cake is about to smash a giant hand, Gumball runs out in front of her to protect Glace, Cake stops dead in her tracks and Fionna stops fighting.

"Gumball, I know she is controlling your mind, but to risk your life for a low life like her?" Cake yells at him.

"No one is controlling our minds but us," Marshall yells, loosening his grip on Fionna.

"And how can we know that it's not her just making you say that?"

Gumball and Marshall look at each other, Gumball turns around and faces Glace who has her hands covering her mouth in fear. He get's down on one knee, "Glace, will you marry me?" He asks looking up at her.

Glace looks down at him, dropping her hands to her sides, eyes wide. Fionna and Cake look at each other and nod in a silent agreement to start fighting again before Gumball can do something he regrets.

"Excuse me? This is just weird..." Glace looks down at Gumball in mild shock, "I've known you for like a month, no I won't marry you...you creep,"

Fionna and Cake's silent plan falls apart at the seams at Glace's answer.

"Wait, so you DON'T want to marry Prince Gumball," Fionna bribes, "He's a prince,"

"Ya, and?" Glace asks getting annoyed with the whole situation now that things died down, "So what if he's a prince?"

"Well, isn't it your goal in life to marry a prince?" Fionna asks slowly walking up to Glace.

"It would be nice, but no. I wouldn't marry a guy just because he's a prince. That's just rude,"

"You really aren't the Ice Queen, are you?" Cake asks walking ahead of Fionna.

"About time you realize that!" Marshall yells floating back down toward Glace.

"No I'm not. I'm her daughter," Fionna and Cake gasp and take a quick step back, "Yes, I know. Very shocking. I get that a lot," She slumps her shoulders, mild depression gripping her at their reactions.

"How?" Cake finally asks.

Marshall fights back a laugh, "Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other ve..." He is intrupted by Glace's hand covering his mouth.

"It was before the mushroom war that I was born," Fionna and Cake's eyes grow even wider, "I'm about Marshall's age, give or take a few years,"

"That's crazy!" Fionna yells putting her hands to her face.

"Not really," Gumball answers standing next to Glace. He hands her, her bag.

"Thanks," She puts the bag on the ground and starts rummaging through it pulling out a scruntchie. She quickly proceeds to whip her hair up in a tight ponny tail, "Uh! Finally, that feels SO much better,"

Fionna and Cake both look at her with worried expressions, "It's the simple things in life," Marshall nods vigorously.

Gumball pulls Marshall into a room, leaving the girls in awkward silence.

"You were talking about a curse, what kind of curse are we dealing with here?" Gumball asks Marshall in a serious tone.

"I've seen it once before," Marshall begins to explain, looking back in at the girl's in the other room to see Cake sniffing and Fionna stairing daggers at Glace, who just stands there very awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

"Ice Queen basically put a spell on her brain so when ever they come near each other, Glace is under Ice Queen's spell and she has no choice but to do what Ice Queen wants,"

"Is there any way to brake it?" Gumball asks worriedly.

"There must be, but I have no idea how,"

"Why was she screaming like that when Ice Queen was approching?" Gumball asks looking back at the girls to see Fionna messing with Glace's hair and Cake yelling at her not to, Glace still feeling awkward.

"It's extreamly painful to have your mind taken over," Marshall explains from experience, having his mother try to control his mind, "Imagine having drills all over your head, inside and out. Both of which trying to get to the other side of the skull," Gumball winces at the mere thought, "Now multiply that pain by ten,"

"Ok, then why was she bleeding?"

"She was probably trying to rip her head open," He explains calmly.

"If your her daughter, I bet you can do ice magic," Fionna ventures. Glace nods, not feeling any better with both of them still stairing at her, "Well, show me!" Fionna commands.

"Are you going to attack me again if I do?" Glace asks worriedly. Both cake and Fionna shake their heads. Glace nods, closes her eyes and claps her hands, putting them to her chest. She concentraits, a bead of sweat makes it's way down from her forehead. Fog begins to form around her hands as she groans feeling the pain from before begin to surface again with her efforts. Finally she holds her hands out to Fionna and Cake, an ice rose sitting in her hand.

"It's so pretty," Fionna's eyes sparkle as she reaches out to touch it. Just as she touches the ice flower, Glace's face goes white before she falls to the ground.

"I originally thought we could go to the wizard market, but she brought up a good point of everyone is there for themselves," Marshall explains to Gumball who stairs intently at the wall behind Marshall.

"I might be able to find the origins of the curse and go from their with research, and enough time," Gumball explains putting his hand to his chin in thought.

"Hay! Hay!" Fionna shakes Glace who lands on the hard, pink floor, the ice rose shattering to a million pieces. Her head hitting the floor with a loud crack.

Cake goes down to Glace's feet and lifts them onto her back, and growing larger, hoping that by lifting her legs blood will go back to her head.

"Wake up!" Fionna continues shaking Glace who doesn't make a sound.

Fionna's yelling catches the attention of the two men in the other room who rush in to see Glace on the ground, Cake lifting her feet and Fionna getting ready to slap Glace's face.

"What did you do!" Marshell screams at Fionna, making a horrifying face at the girl who shrinks away in fear.

"She didn't do anything, bat boy!" Cake yells at Marshall who picks Glace up gently, bridal style, her head flopping on his chest. If not for her shallow breathing and rapid heart beat, he might thing her dead.

"Take her to the hospital wing, she might be dehydrated, or just exhausted," Gumball explains quickly as he goes over to try and calm the girls down.

Marshall chuckles, shaking his head, "It's just like you to over do it," He says floating down the halls quickly, forgetting about her hair that collects dust on the ground.

"What did you do?" Gumball asks calmly, which only makes Cake more angry.

"We didn't do anything!" She screams at him.

"I told her to show me her magic," Fionna admits, putting her hand in front of Cake who wants to claw Gumball's face.

Gumball sighs deeply, "She's very weak. She's just been through a very trumatic experience. She's under a curse that allow's Ice Queen to control her mind when she is near. It drains it's victims of energy," He explains to the girl's who become calm, "Let her rest, don't force her to do anything until I can break the curse," With that, Gumball turns and leaves the two behind.

"What's so special about her?" Fionna yells once Gumball is out of ear shot.


	8. Chapter 8

Gumball catches up to Marshall at the doors to the hospital, which are being blocked by two guards who are pointing spears at Marshall and Glace, who lies limp in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Gumball asks the guards who bow to him as he walks up.

"We are guarding the hospital, your highness,"

"Well, stop it. We don't guard a hospital!" He yells at them as he sho's them away. He slams the doors open allowing Marshall to rush in, "Why are you in such a hurry?" Gumball asks as Marshall gently lays Glace in one of the many beds, "She just passed out,"

"Her heart rate is fluctuating, I don't like it," Marshall admits, hovering over her while Gumball pokes a needle in her arm for an I.V. to be given.

"That's normal for dehydration and exhaustion, don't worry," Gumball looks up at Marshall, "She will be fine with more rest and some liquids," Gumball pulls up a chair next to her, "So, you act like you know her,"

"If she were awake, she would say I used to know her," Marshall admits, "We grew up together,"

"Really?" Gumball stands, ready to begin searching for the origen of the curse, "How come you haven't talked about her?"

"Didn't want to," He replies angrily, not wanting to tell him the real reason.

"I'm going to start, you keep an eye on her," He begins to walk out before turning on a dime, "If any one tries to give her any pain medication, tell them no," With that he walks out.

Marshall sighs as he takes Gumball's seat, floating down into it so his legs rest on one arm and his back on the other. It had been a stressful two days, the weight of it all showing on his face as he rubs his red eyes with one hand and combing his fingers through his hair with the other. A half hour passes until finally Marshall is gripped with sleep. He nods off fighting until his eyes finally lose the battle and flutter closed.

A cold sensation jerks Glace from her peaceful sleep, afraid to open her eyes to be confronted by her mother, she simply calms her breathing and remains still. It isn't until she hears rapid taping and Gumball's quiet voice does she open her eyes, "Oh goodness! Your finally awake," He greets her quickly flashing a light into her eyes. She blinks rapidly after the test and shoots the boy an angry glare. Looking over she see's Marshall asleep in a chair next to her hospital bed, his head hanging off the side. She shakes her head in disapproval. Looking over at Gumball who works on his computer in silence, completely glued to the screen, she summons her power, her fingers begin to glow a dim white as a ghostly hand reaches for a leg of the chair. Once she has a firm grip, she begins to pull back, a loud screeching sound makes her jump and stop the act immeditly when Gumball quickly turns around to see nothing. Looking to Glace who just shrugs her shoulders innocently, he then goes back to work, quickly forgetting the incident. Glace tries again, but changes her plan. This time, her fingers glow with a soft pink as again she grasps the chair with a ghostly hand, as well as a red cloud beginning to accumulate on the bottom of the chair. It begins to float toward her slowly. Once the chair is at a desirable range, she begins to slowly set the chair down. Suddenly Gumball quickly turns around, making her stop the act, and resulting in the chair landing on the ground with a loud thud making Marshall jump into the air with a girly like scream. Glace and Gumball look at each other before bursting with laughter at the sound.

After a few seconds, Marshall calms down enough to get back in the chair. Glace and Gumball stop laughing, "Well, now that we are all awake, Marshall, come here and help me with this, I have no idea what to look for here," Gumball admits after calming down.

"Ya," Marshall gets up and walks over to Gumball across the small hospital room to a counter set up with a large book and stool.

"Well, I'm going to go to the bathroom before I pee the bed," Glace tells the others as she carefully takes the needle out of her arm and walks out of the room, still in Marshalls cloths.

Once out of the room she closes the door and leans against the wall putting her left hand to her forehead letting everything sink in.

As her mind races with images from the past month from getting kicked out of her house to getting attacked. Being found and stuck in a hospital room to finding her lost friend. Trying to sort through everything and move past it. The urge getting greater she walks down the now well known hallways to the restroom.

After relieving herself she looks in the small bathroom mirror to see she looks worse then before. She sighs as she braces herself on the sink with her hands. Her mind decided, she looks back into mirror and concentrates. Using her best ability, switching her image she begins to make small adjustments to her face, hiding the scars from the stitches, the sunken look to her eyes, the large bruises around her eyes. Then focusing on her arms she hides the bruises and scars on them. Once satisfied she gives herself the look of good health by adding a little more fat to her face and arms. Looking back into the mirror she finally smiles able to see herself again, not some beat up little girl.

Walking out of the restroom she returns to the hospital room where Marshall and Gumball hadn't known she even left. She gets the idea to go back through her memories to see if there are any clues to the curse. Sitting back on the bed, she crosses her legs and begins to calm her mind, fading into a meditative state.

Going back through her memories she begins to when she first saw her mother. Her heart begins racing as she forces herself to relive the ordeal.

"Hello, Mom?" She calls out once opening the door of the ice castle.

"Is that a prince?" A strange voice calls from up above on the second floor of the structure, "Has my prince finally come to propose?" A white and blue mass flies down the stairs at an alarming speed.

Glace stands there in her ripped up, black jeans, black and white teneshoes, red and black stripped tank top and a heavy black sweater, her white hair stuffed in her sweater, "Hi mom," Glace waves nervously at the angry looking woman in front of her.

"Who are you?" The lady yells, "What are you doing in my castle? Your not a prince," She screeches, white flashes of light emenating from her hands as she bares her teeth.

"Mom! It's me! Glace! Your daughter!" Glace yells dodging the first attacks thrown at her.

"I don't have a daughter!" The woman screams hurling a large ice cicle toward Glace who easily jumps, flips over and lands on the ice floor only to slip and fall getting crushed with a large ice ball. Lying there she tries to catch her breath after having all the wind knocked out of her. She easily rolls it off of her, only to be attacked more.

Finally after rolling on the ground dodging, she throws her legs in the air forcing her torso up with the momentum of her legs going down, this time keeping her footing when her feet land on the slick floor, "Mom! Take the crown off! Take it off and you'll remember me!" Glace screams as she is taken off guard by hundreds of tiny, sharp ice shards are thrown at her. They cut through her clothing, slicing her skin open as she tires to protect her face with her arms. After the attack she is left shaken and panting, "Mom! Don't you remember going on all the amazing trips around the world, the pyrimides of Egypt? Stone Hedge? Easter Island? Don't you remember the Aztec Pyrmids?" Glace fights the tears from running down her face.

"I don't know what any of that is!" The woman shreaks before taking a deep breath, then blowing freezing below zero wind at Glace who's breath is again sucked from her. Falling to the ground from the sheer cold she fights her body's urge to curl into a ball for warmth. Instead she stands back up and crosses her arms over her face forcing her eyes to stay open even though they begin to freeze as well.

Forcing her way up to her mother who is still blowing ice wind she wraps her arms around her waist and holds on for dear life.

"What are you doing?" She screams as Glace pushes her face into her mothers stomach letting her eyes shut. Her mom thrashes around until finally she stabs a large ice cicle though Glace's back causing Glace to cough up blood on her dress, "My dress! Now no prince is going to look at me with blood on my dress!" She screams grabbing Glace by the hair and throwing her across the room. After a few moments, Glace stands back up, holding a hand to her stomach in pain, "Why won't you die!" The woman screams blowing more ice wind at Glace that causes Glace's fingertips to go numb and turn darker at the tips. Tiny ice shards cut into her body all over. Walking closer, she begins to beat Glace in the face, chest and stomach until Glace pleads for murcy.

"I don't know why you won't die, but I might as well make use of you," She snickers raising her hands into the air while sitting on top of Glace, "Dolor venero, quae dixi. Velim facias!" Glace blacks out as Ice Queen picks her up by the hair and begins flying.

"Glace! Glace!" After her memory ends, Glace hears Gumball and Marshall yelling to her, she feels them shaking her by her shoulders.

She lets a deep breath go that she didn't know she was holding and opens her eyes to two worried faces.


	9. Chapter 9

"I have our first clue," She says before the boys can ask questions.

"What do you mean?" Gumball yells franticly.

"You were just screaming for your life! How could you have a clue?" Marshall yells shaking her by her shoulders again.

"Dolor venero, quae divix, velim facias," Both boys give her worried looks.

"I think we need to put you on more fluids," Gumball suggests putting a hand to her forehead.

"No, I went back in my memories," Glace explains grabbing Marshall's wrists and putting them to his sides, then Gumball's hand and does the same, "That is the curse," Glace explains, "That is what she said to me, that is the curse she put on me,"

"Do you have any idea?" Gumball asks Marshall who shakes his head no.

"Not a clue," Marshall says going into deep thought about all the curses he knew.

"I have an idea," Glace gets a big smile on her face.

"That look is never good, no matter how old you get," Marshall grimaces, a small drop of sweat making its down his face.

"Before anything else," Gumball begins putting his arms out between the two, "You look really good," Gumball looks straight at Grace.

"Dude!" Marshall shows his fangs at the candy prince who puts his hands up to his chest, palms facing Marshall, "What the flip, man?"

"I didn't mean it like that! Take a good look at her," Marshall looks at Glace, finally noticing what Gumball sees.

"You do look really good," He agrees.

"How did you do that?" Gumball asks getting closer to her face looking at a spot on her cheek that he knew a large bruise was there twenty minutes ago.

"I'll show you something," Glace pushes the two men back and stands up, putting her feet on the cold hospital floor, "Gumball, stand in front of me," She instructs. He nervously walks forward. She takes a step toward him until they are almost nose to nose. Marshall's eyes grow angry with jealousy that he would never admit, "Don't blink," She tells him firmly, "Look directly into my eyes," She grabs his face, "What ever you do, do not look away from my eyes," She presses firmly trying to get her point across.

To Marshall's amazement and shock, Glace's skin begins to change color, from a light blue to a bright pink coming up from her feet inching toward her face. Her hair begins to shrink into her skull, turning pink. Her eyes, to Gumballs shock go from a crystal blue to a deep pink, like his. Lastly, to Marshall's great dismay, that he would never admit, her chest begins to shrink until it is flat as a board.

"There," Glace steps back from Gumball to give him a better view of himself standing before him, "Now I can walk into her castle, act like you, ask her how she did it to me and walk back out, with out getting married," Glace gives a snotty look to Gumball having new found courage with out having every one see her scars.

"How the glob did you do that?" They both yell at the same time staring at her.

"It's just an illusion," Glace explains, "I could make Gumball look like me if I wanted, but that would defeat the purpose, and get him killed. No effence."

"So how are you not going to be controlled by her?" Gumball asks.

"If she doesn't know it's her, the curse might not take effect," Explains Marshall finally understanding Glace's thinking.

"Exactly, now take off your cloths," Glace says flatly to Gumball who's jaw almost hits the floor at the command.

"What!" Marshall yells getting between the two, facing Glace, "What are you thinking?" He whispers loudly at her.

"If I'm going to look the part, I can't exactly waltz in there wearing this," She explains annoyed at Marshall's jumpiness.

"Before we do anything, let's wait until the sun comes back up. And besides, I have two other woman to take care of tonight," Gumball explains walking out of the room waving a hand goodbye.

"He does have a point, Glace," Marshall says putting his hands down and gazing into her eyes.

"Ya, I know," She looks down at their feet slowly beginning to look like herself again.

After a few minutes of silence, "What's on your mind Blondie?" Marshall asks. At the nick name Glace's head whips up, eyes wide.

"I...I'm just thinking I need some air," She turns to walk away, leaving Marshall to wonder what he said to upset her.

"I have the perfect way," He says, scooping her up over his shoulder and flying out the hospital window before she can interject.

"What are you doing?" She yells, half heartedly beating his back, "Where are we going?"

"No where in particular," He grins widely grabbing her ankles, fighting the urge to tickle her bare feet, then flipping upside down. She gasps when her stomach leaves his shoulder and she is hanging by her feet fifty feet off the ground.

"Mar...Marshall!" She screams in fear trying to reach up to grab his arms, not having all her strength back to do so yet, "What are you doing! Let me up! Let me up, please!"

"Glob, Glace, stop flipping out, you don't think I would actually..." Just as he is about to finish his sentence, he lets go of her. Her eyes grow wide as she feels the loss of connection and her body begins to surcome to gravity.

"MARSHALL!" She screams at the top of her lungs as she reaches up toward him, tears begin to fly up from her eyes. Suddenly he disappears from above her.

"Where is the faith?" He asks reappearing beside her, grabbing her hand. She can feel herself begin to float, as light as a feather on the wind.

"How...Why?" She asks as her mind can't form sentences from the adrenaline still pumping through her veins.

From flying face down, he puts them into a standing position and stops moving, pulling her in close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I will never let you go," He pushes a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear, "I will never let you out of my sight, I will never hurt you," He explains, each phrase his face inching closer to hers, "I will never leave you," Finally he closes his eyes just as their lips are about to touch, "I will always love you," Finally he pushes his lips against hers.

Her eyes grow wide as he tightens his grip around her. All thoughts stop and disappear in her mind until only the feeling of the heat growing on her face and the feel of his soft lips register to her. Slowly, she closes her eyes, wraps her arms around his neck and tilts her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Marshall begins a slow and steady decent to the ground as one of his hands moves up to the back of her head and begins to comb through her hair slowly. The red on her face grows deeper as he smiles into the kiss.

Once their feet touch the ground he stops the kiss and opens his eyes to see her whole face a bright red, "You look good enough to eat," He chuckles at how her face becomes a deeper red at the simple phrase.

Her hands go to her cheeks trying to cover them, "Why do you have to embarass me?" She asks turning away from him.

"I don't mean to, I think it's cute," He takes a step closer to her and like feathers, runs his fingertips from her jaw line down her neck and stops at her shoulder, "I have missed you so much," He whispers into her ear.

Her heart beat goes wild, a million thoughts run through her head all at once, until it finally focuses on one, "I have missed you to," She turns to face him, grabbing his hand and holding it to her now lightly dusted cheek, "I looked for you every night, I just couldn't find you," She explains closing her eyes, savoring the feel of his cool skin against her hot face.

"I looked for you to, but I got no where, I honestly thought you were dead," Marshall explains looking down, ashamed, "I asked in every land I could possible think you would have gone, I even looked at her place," He begins to brush his thumb over her skin soothingly, bringing his other hand to rest on her other cheek to do the same, "No one knew who you were, where you were," He chuckles darkly, "Then again, I was asking for a blond girl with green eyes," He sighs deeply as he leans in for another kiss, "I longed to do this for a thousand years," He whispers onto her lips causing her stomach to do gymnastics. He pushes his lips against hers a little more forceful this time, not afraid of her running away. He tilts his head and opens his mouth, causing hers to open. He smiles into the kiss and begins nibbling her bottom lip playfully with his fangs, she begins giggling at the action, taking a small step closer to him, only to step on a thorn. She jumps at the pain, causing him to bite down on her lip, drawing blood. Quickly he lets go, spitting onto the ground and wiping his mouth hurriedly.

"Ouch!" She grabs her foot with on hand and her lip with the other. Hopping on one foot, she quickly looses her balance and falls onto her butt, hitting a stone on the way down, "OUCH!" She yells getting frustrated quickly at the turn of events. Sucking her lip into her mouth, she focuses her attention on the thorn in her foot, "Glob this hurts!" She whispers trying to keep an eye on Marshall, hoping he got the taste of blood out of his mouth quick enough.

Finally he calms his motions and takes a few deep breaths to subdue the raging hunger, "Are you alright?" Glace asks, trying her hardest to rip the thorn from her foot, discovering that it is curved, making it harder to get out. In the back of her mind she knows she has to act quickly if he can't control himself. Not taking her eyes off of him, she begins to work feverishly on the thorn, trying to find out which way it curves, to no luck.

Finally Marshall turns around, his eyes two sunken black pits with dark red for pupils, fangs larger than normal. her breath catches in her throat at the sight, knowing that look all too well, having seen it when they were kids, days before his mother took him.

"Marshall, you need to breath, take deep breaths," She says calmly, still working on the thorn, only causing it to bleed more and more with each tug.

"I..." His voice is a low growl, "I'm trying," He puts his hands up and says slowly, "I'm going to walk around you, I need to get up wind," He begins to slowly walk behind her. Her heart stops in her chest when he is out of her line of sight for a few seconds. Much to her relief, he slowly comes back into her view on the other side.

After a few minutes of deep breathing fresh air, he calms himself down enough to turn to her, his eyes back to normal, but his fangs still elongated, "Do you need help with that?" He asks taking a small step toward her, only to quickly turn away, realizing he's not ready yet.

"Just worry about calming yourself, I can take care of this," She says calmly, hiding the pain by bitting her lip, causing blood to flood her mouth. She can feel the thick blood running down her heel and onto the dirt below that thirstily drinks it up, "Do you really like this shirt?" She asks getting close to getting the thorn out.

"No, not really, you can use it," He replies, his voice slowly turning back to normal. Leaving the thorn in place, she takes the shirt off, leaving her in her bra, and begins to rip it in half, then rips that in half until she has a decent sized fabric to work with. Laying that on her lap she gets back to work on the thorn.

Finally after what seemed like an agonizing forever, the thorn comes out, "OW!" She screams causing Marshall to jump at the sudden yell.

"Did you get it?" He asks turning around, sure he can handle it this time. She nods her head looking up at him as she quickly covers the ball of her foot with the fabric, wrapping it a few times before tying it into a tight knot on top.

"There, good as new," She stands up, and smiles, forgetting about her lip for a second, causing blood to drip down her chin, slowly. Marshall looks at it, eyes wide as it drips from her chin. She stands paralyzed with fear to the spot, knowing fully well it would be difficult to run from him normally, but like this, it is impossible. His eyes slowly turn back into sunken black pits as he slowly licks his lips, "Marshall," She says slowly, still frozen to the spot. He does not reply, only takes a small step forward, then, as fast as lightning, he is in front of her, holding her chin in place with his left hand.


	10. Chapter 10

"I will have to brake my promise," He slowly leans in close to her face, her heart rate jumping through the roof. She tries to pry her head away with all her might, tries pulling his hand away from her, but like steal, he doesn't budge one bit, "Stop trying to fight," He growls at her as he slowly licks up her chin, savoring the taste of her blood. His eyes roll into the back of his head as he moans loudly at the taste.

"Marshall," Her voice quivers with fear, "Marshall, you need to stop, you need to control yourself," She says quietly, trying harder then ever to escape his grasp. Suddenly his other hand grabs her wrists and pulls them above her head.

"You need to be GOOD and let me FEED!" He roars, ready to plunge his fangs into her neck, but just as fast as it happens, he bites her wrist instead.

She screams at the pain and shock of the bite. His eyes grow wide at the sound and in a flash of black, he is gone. She falls to the ground on her hands and knees. Breathing heavy, her limbs shaking. Her wrist bleeding onto the ground, she begins to regain her logic. I need to wrap it up and try to float back to the Candy Kingdom. She reaches for the rest of his shirt, only to be overwhelmed by emotion. He's gone again. She begins to sob loudly, finally alone for the first time in days. She grabs the rest of his shirt and clutches it close to her, falls to her side and curls into a ball on the cold, hard ground.

Her sobs rack her body, hurting her ribs and the two remaining stitches in her back. She lets out all of her emotion about her mother, missing her so much it killed her every day. The worst part is knowing she is still alive, but lost inside her own mind. She would rather have her dead then having a lingering useless hope that some day she will come back to her sences. Letting out the pain her mother caused her, crying about the pain she feels in the moment. She sobs about finding Marshall, then loosing him. Three hours later she cries herself to exhaustion and falls asleep.

"Hey!" She is woken to a female voice, her shoulder being shaken repeatedly, "Hey, are you ok?" Slowly, she opens her eyes to blinding sunlight and huge rabbit ears. I'm still dreaming, it will go away. She closes her eyes again, ignoring the annoying talking rabbit and falls back to sleep.

"Jeesh Cake, when is she going to wake up?"

"I don't know, Hun, but I made you hot coco!"

"Yum!" Slowly Glace opens her eyes again, this time to feel a soft bed under her. Looking around the room she decides to sit up. Her back cracks in the process and she lets out a deep sigh at the relief it brings.

"Finally!" The girl from the other night comes rushing up to her, "Glob you sleep a lot," She says helping her sit up slowly.

"Where am I?" She asks looking at her wrist as last night comes rushing back, to see it bandaged up along with her foot.

"At my house,"

"Oh, good! About time sleeping beauty woke up!" The cat comes walking up the stairs.

"How did you get me here?" Glace asks when Cake offers her a bowl of soup.

"I brought you here," Cake says sitting on the edge of the bed, "Eat up,"

"Cake can stretch her body, so she picked you up, put you on her back and here you are," Fionna says with a smile watching Glace gobble down the soup.

"So, what happened? You look like you were stabbed," Cake says when Glace is done eating.

"I don't want to talk about it," She looks up, "I don't mean to be rude, it's nothing against you, I just really don't want to talk about it," She adds quickly.

"Uh-huh," Cake gives her a side ways glance, "It was bat boy wasn't it?"

"What?" Glace yells, "...no," She looks away to a blank wall.

"Marshall-Lee did this to you?" Fionna yells, "Why?"

"I told you that guy was bad news," Cake says to Fionna who is struck by the information.

"I don't want to talk about," She looks back up them, "please," She looks down at, throws her legs over the edge of the bed and stands, a little shaky due to her foot. She begins to try floating, but no use. Realizing she is still too weak to do much of anything magical.

"Where do you think you are going?" Cake asks walking up to her, "You need rest, and you know it," She tries pushing her back down onto the bed, only to be met with equal force.

"I need to get back to the Candy Kingdom. I have things I need to do there," She explains looking Cake clear in the eyes.

"Like what kind of things?" Fionna asks getting an image of her and Gumball getting married.

"Like fixing the problem I have,"

"Oh, that," Cake lets go of her shoulders, "How about we take you there,"

"Ya, you can ride on Cake's back," Fionna suggests.

Glace looks at Cake who nods, grows larger and allows Glace to crawl onto her back. Fionna quickly to jump on in back of her, "Ready?" Cake asks walking down the stairs.

"Ready as I will ever be to ride a huge, talking cat," Glace jokes around, but no one gets the joke, "Has Marshall ever told you anything about the old world?" She asks, turning herself so she looks at Fionna once Cake squeezes them from the front door.

"No, never," Fionna admits.

"Well, for starters, there were billions of humans, like you, Fionna," Glace starts. Fionna's eyes grow wide with the news of humans, "But, they were very destructive. They would build huge buildings, pave over grass, plow down whole forests. Kill animals for fun and game. They were always in wars with each other, most of the time, the reason why was kept secret from the public," Glace falls back in time in her mind, "But they were also very inventive. They made machines that harnessed they power of the sun to run them. They built structures that touched the sky. They landed a few humans on other planets," She goes on, using hand motions to describe them, wishing she could show Fionna with actual images from her memory. She goes on to tell her things from every day house items to cranes that built sky scrapers.

As they draw closer to the Candy Kingdom, Fionna's eyes and ears glued to Glace's voice and hands, Glace's heart yerns to breath the polluted air, hear the noise of a busy street, feel the pavement scrape her knee, feel her mother's touch.

"Did all humans look like I do?" Fionna finally asks when Glace runs out of things to decribe to her.

"No, every human looks different, exept for twins,"

"Twins?"

"They are babies born at the same time with the same parents. Most of them look identical, but some of them look different," Glace goes on to decribe all the different colors of skin, hair, eyes, the different cultures that she knew about from her childhood.

Finally, they reach the front door of the castle. Gumball comes running out to see all three of them, relief quickly washes over his features, them embarassment to see Glace in only her bra and jeans.

"Hay, Gum," Fionna greats, jumping off of Cake who begins to shrink for Glace.

"Hay, how are you doing Fionna?" He asks taking her hand in greeting.

"Good, I have some one who wanted to come here," Cake helps Glace off her back and to stand, Glace keeping her foot well off the ground.

"You are so accident prone, arn't you?" Gumball asks, walking up to Glace, only to pick her up bridal style. Glace's features are over come with horror, then anger, and finally annoyance.

"Just because I can't walk, doesn't mean I can't hop," She pouts in his arms.

"I could just put you in a wheal chair," Gumball threatens. Glace stays silent at the threat.

"Would you ladies like to come inside and enjoy some tea?"

"No, we were actually going to go on a few runs for treasure, but thanks, maybe next time," Fionna turns and waves to the two.

"Thank you for helping me!" Glace calls after them, to recieve a wave from Fionna as she hops back on a growing Cake.

"Now, why don't you tell me where you and Marshall ran off to last night?" Gumball starts as he turns to take her back into the hospital, much to Glace's distaste.

"What happened to your wrist?" Gumball asks looking at her foot.

"Snake bite," She lies looking at it with out anything covering it. It looked gross. Two deep holes leading deep into her skin. She wouldn't be surprised if it went down into her muscles.

"Marshall must have been pissed at the snake," Gumball says wrapping her foot back up with added cushion over the wound.

"Ya, he was really pissed," She says letting her arm fall to the arm rest of the chair, tired of thinking about last night.

"Alright, your already to go," Gumball stands after putting a large band-aid over the bite, "I have a room set up for you,"

"Do I really need to stay in the hospital?" Glace whines, "Don't get me wrong, I am so happy you are putting a roof over my head, but I'm dying for a little more color then pink," She groans following him, limping a little.

"No, your not going to be in the hospital any more," Gumball smiles at her, still walking straight.

After a few minutes of walking down endless hallways, they finally reach a normal sized door, near his bedroom. Opening the door, he lets her walk in first.

A simple bed, dresser, closet and make-up area await her on the other side.

Love the colors she laughs to herself as she is greeted with more pink, "Thank you so much!" She finally swallows her pride and remembers where she could be instead of here.

"Your welcome, now I have a few things to do, but you can go to bed if you'd like," With that he says good night, and shuts the door quietly leaving Glace alone in the large room.

Leaning against the door, her hand still on the nob, she takes a deep breath, holds it for a few seconds, then slowly lets it go. I need to break this curse, She thinks as she finally makes her way to the round bed with pink blankets, But I don't have enough energy to even float, let alone run. Yawning loudly, begins to take off the tattered cloths, being hit with emotion once again as she takes his pants off of her, left only in her under ware. She goes to the closet to find a few night gowns. Glob, this guy has some issues with the color pink She thinks as she takes one of the many pink ones off of a hanger and puts it on, letting the lacy bottom fall around her ankles. I suppose, I can't do much when I'm this beat. I'll lift this curse first thing in the morning. With that in thought she makes her way to the bed, pulls the covers back and falls asleep before her head even hits the pillow.

A loud chirping outside wakes Glace from her deep sleep. Lifting her head off the bed she puts a hand to her head as she stretches the other up to the sky, receiving several loud pops. She slides her legs off the bed to see the pillow on the floor.

"I need to go through with my plan if I'm going to get rid of this curse. I'm sick of living in fear," Glace says to herself as she walks up to the mirror after making the bed, "I still don't have much energy, but hopefully I have enough to last me until I can get the answers I need from her," She begins morefing herself into Gumball once again. Once his physical appears is down, she sneaks out of the room and into his, to see him still sleeping, quickly raiding his closet she digs out a sweater and heavy pink pants along with some boots.

Going back to her room with the stolen items, she gets to work on his voice. Going up and down in occtive, making herself feel stupid in front of the mirror, but remembering the freedom she will feel once the curse is lifted.

Once satisfied she looks and sounds the part, she leans herself out the window, feet first, facing the wall and begins climbing down quickly. Once her feet hit the ground, she begins running, only to feel the pain from the hole in her foot. I can't float or I'll run out of energy, She thinks as she gives her eyes time to adjust to the dark of the forest, I guess I'll just have to walk. With a dejected sigh, she begins the slow journey to the ice kingdom.

Finally after an hour of walking in silence, she hits her property line. Snow meets grass in a visible line that divides the two. Stepping onto the snow, a loud crunch echos through the area. So much for stealth mode She sighs as she keeps going mentally readying herself for the emotional pain that is to come.

Once at the front door, she is split between barging in and knocking. Remembering back to the last time she barged in, she decides to knock, "Ice Queen?" She yells in Gumball's voice, "Ice Queen, I want to talk to you!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Is that who I think it is?" Ice Queen's voice booms from inside the castle. Quickly she is at the door, opening it wide, "Come in my prince," Her eyes roam 'his' body as she holds the door for him, "So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She asks trying to restrain herself from touching him.

"Well, I was just wondering if you dropped something off on my doorstep in the forest," He asks her, adjusting the coat nervously.

"Yes, do you like the gift I gave you?" Ice Queen begins laughing hysterically.

"Well, actually I was wondering how to fix what you did to it," He smiles at her, "It seems to have a defect," He then glares at her, "Pertaining to you,"

"Oh, you wound me, my prince," She laughs loudly again, "You don't think I can see through you, do you?" She asks glaring back at her.

"I don't understand what you mean,"

"Your that 'thing' I dropped off at the prince's door step, I'm not that dumb, girl," With that being said, she walks up and whispers in her ear.

"Glace?" Gumball walks up to her bedroom door and knocks on it softly. He had a feeling that something happened with her and Marshall, pertaining that 'snake bite', thinking back on it, he decides to ask her about it, "Glace can I come in?" He knocks again, louder this time. Finally getting no response the forth time, he opens the door, "Glace? Are you alright?" He asks stepping into the empty room, "Glace?" He looks at the made bed, then at the open window with the curtens holding a piece of paper in the window. Wish me luck. Dropping the note he immeditally runs for the nearest phone and dials Marshall.

"He...Hello?" A grumble comes over the other line, half asleep still.

"Marshall!" Gumball yells into the phone.

"Dude!" Marshall yells back, the creaking of the bed is heard over the phone with a low groan, "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asks quieter this time.

"That doesn't matter!"

"Then what matters? Did you get your pink panties in a bunch again?" Marshall asks sarcastically as the fridge door is opened.

"Glace, Glace matters!"

"What happened?" Marshall slams the fridge door closed, now fully awake.

"She went..." The phone goes dead as Marshall hangs up and gets ready to go out into the sun, "Hello? Marshall this is no time to be a recluse!" Gumball yells. Giving up, he slams the phone back onto the receiver, "Well fine then, I'll go," After saying it, he begins to think twice. Picking up the phone again, the curtains are ripped off the wall as a black flash flies through the window. Gumball jumps and screams, dropping the phone to the floor.

"What are you waiting for?" The black mass moves around frantically.

"Marshall?" Gumball inches closer.

"Duh!" Marshall begins to shift back to his normal form from his bat form, "Come on, we have to move fast!" He yells picking an umbrella off the ground and handing it to Gumball, then picking him up as Gumball opens it, "When was the last time you saw her?" Marshall asks as he flies back out the window, shielded from the sun by the black umbrella.

"Last night," Gumball replies with guilt.

"Are you kidding me?" Marshall almost drops him.

"You know, I need sleep to!"

"Ya, I know, lets just get there and get out," The rest of the trip is taken in silence.

Reaching the bitter cold of the Ice Queen's kingdom, "It's a little too quiet," Gumball says up to Marshall who's eyes are a deep red, pupils little slits.

"I don't care what it is, I'm going to kill her if she hurt Glace," Marshall growls, getting more angry the closer they get to the castle.

Landing hurridly at the front door, Marshall opens it loudly, to see Gumball standing on the other side. Blood running down his face, eyes wide, tears begin to stream down his face, "Sh...She knew you would come," She groans loudly. After that being said, she goes for Gumball at full speed.


	12. Chapter 12

Marshall goes in front of him. Quickly, she jumps in the air, twirls and kicks him in the face with the motion with both feet, sending him flying into a pillar. Landing, she chrouches down and walks toward Gumball, like a cat stalking pray. Recovering from the impact, Marshall quickly jumps off the floor, to see Glace lunge for Gumball. Marshall goes in to stop Glace, but misses as Glace tackles Gumball to the ground.

Marshall rolls himself to a stop in mid air, turning around, he goes back in for Glace, just as she throws Gumball into the air, causing Marshall and him to collide.

Ice Queen quickly flies down the stairs laughing loudly and quickly snatches Gumball from the air and flies back up the stairs with him, "I'll be fine, worry about her!" Gumball yells over Ice Queen's shoulder, looking at Glace standing in the middle of the room, her head tilted at a painful angle. Marshall nods, turning back to Glace once Gumball is out of sight.

"Glace, I know your in there," Marshall says gently, looking at her wrist knowing that under the illusion of Gumball, the pain he caused her is still there. Letting one tear roll down his cheek, he slowly floats over toward her.

Standing there, not moving, she stairs at the a wall, until Marshall gets with in range of her arms. With out warning, she grabs Marshall's arm and throws him to the ground, causing his back to shatter the the floor. He falls through into a lower part of the castle where weapons are kept along the walls. Before Glace can follow down, Marshall quickly gets off the ground and floats over to a boe staff, twirling it quickly as Glace flies down the hole at break neck speed. Quickly, Marshall has the staff ready to protect him self. Glace runs into the staff and flies back with her own momentum.

"I don't want to hurt you any more!" He yells at her as she rights herself in the air. Floating backward, she puts her feet flat on a wall and rights herself, appearing to be walking on the wall. Marshall does the same on the opposite wall. A far distance apart, he can see her normal appearance returning. She's using too much of her energy to sustain a different form. He thinks as her head begins to jerk in awkward positions causing her neck to crack in unpleasant ways, If I can just tire her out, it will be easier to get her away from here. He thinks as her head movements become more erratic.

His mind set, he charges at her. At the sight of movement, she does the same. Both moving so quickly, their forms become flying blurs. Dodging each attack, they both make their way through the hole in the floor. Once on the original floor, they begin flying around pillars, bobbing and weaving between objects, causing them to fly toward them as they race by creating a mess.

"My, it sounds like things are really heating up down there," Ice Queen says to Gumball as she fishes out a book, "It sure is getting noisy, I do hope they don't break anything important,"

I need to get up stairs to Gumball so I can get him out of here. Maybe...He dodges a fist attack at his stomach, then a flying round house kick to the face, Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone, lurer her out of the region and carry him. The plan made in his mind, he abandons the half hearted attacks and flies up the stairs to see Gumball strung up by his wrists off the ground by the ceiling with ice chains. Ice Queen standing beside him, a penguin in front of them holding a history book upside down.

His plan goes up in smoke when he sees there are no windows in the room and Ice Queen is standing beside Gumball. Of corse things are never that easy. He grumbles to himself forming another plan in his mind as Glace comes flying up the stairs after him. Like lightening, he rushes Glace and slams her into a wall, causing it to crumble, getting her foot stuck in the rubble. Looking back at her, then at the Ice Queen, he digs in his pants pocket and pulls out a small, plastic ring, "Stop!" He yells getting down on one knee in front of Ice Queen and grabbing her hand, "You don't want to marry a nieve prince," He looks up into her eyes, remembering the woman she used to be and shows all his love for her, "You want to marry a king," He slips the ring on her finger, "Like me," Her hand flies up to her mouth as she nods yes. Once Ice Queen nods her head, Glace stops pulling at her leg, rests against a large ice chunk and remains lifeless looking.

Ice Queen's attention else where, Gumball begins straining against the chains. After a few seconds, using all his strength, he breaks free and runs for Glace. Sliding on his knees after he trips over a small ice chunk, he finally reaches her. Putting his hands to her face, he lifts her head so she looks at him. Her eyes pure white. Sighing in irritation at the whole situation, he stands back up, letting her head drop back down and begins working on the rubble on her foot. Getting it off, he grabs her under her arms and drags her out of the rest of the wreckage, "Glace!" Gumball yells, going on to his hands and knees to look over her as she lays on the cold ice floor, "Glace! He's going to marry the Ice Queen! You have to fight it! Fight it!" His yelling brings Ice Queen's attention back. What felt like minutes to Gumball, only seconds in reality. Ice Queen groans at the disturbance that kicked her out of her fantasy world, dreaming about what it would be like to marry Marshall Lee, the Vampire King.

"My bride," Marshall begins, coming off his knee to stand, "As a wedding present, allow me to get ride of those two, so we may be alone,"

"No, She will get rid of herself, as for him, he will just run away on his own," She states nonchalantly, waving her hand in Glace's direction.

As soon as Ice Queen's hand falls back to her side, Glace quickly stands and starts for the new hole in the wall and simply walks over the edge, falling to her death.

"Glace!" Gumball yells running for the wall after her. Marshall panics as he floats, leaving Ice Queen and flies as fast as he can to catch Glace.

"What?" Ice Queen screams, causing the whole castle to shake.

"Glace!" Marshall screams, tears flying behind him as he reaches a hand out to her limp body falling. Her eyes white as the snow below her, lifeless. Finally, Marshall grabs her wrist and slows down. After coming to a stop in mid air, her body swinging like a dead man on the gallows, her head hanging lifeless, her hair covering her face. Quickly, Marshall gathers the rest of her in his arms, adjusting her to fall over his shoulder.

"This is all your fault!" Ice Queen screams at Gumball, slowly advancing on him, hands glowing with ice magic.

"I fail to see how this is my fault," He jectures, while thinking I sure hope he is coming back for me to!

"If you would have just married me, none of this would have happened!" Suddenly, Marshall comes flying back through the hole, only a black blur to Ice Queen and Gumball.

Gumball is picked up and taken quickly, leaving Ice Queen screeching loudly. Causing Glace to begin fighting frantically. Growling and snarling as she struggles against Marshall's speed and strength. Suddenly, she falls limp as the snow turns to grass. Quiet, like nothing happened.

Gumball sighs loudly, "I thought you wouldn't come back for me," He admits letting his body relax against Marshall's shoulder.

"Wow, I feel the faith," Marshall pants, beginning to slow down once they hit the dark of the forest.

Gumball looks at Glace from on the other side of Marshall, to see her eyes wide open, staring at the ground. Suddenly, her pupils slowly begin to come back into focus. Like a ship emerging from a dense fog.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wh...What?" Glace comes back around to see the ground racing below her. She begins struggling frantically and screaming, "Where am I? What is going on? Where are you taking me!" She screams causing both men to cringe at the sound, reminding them how Ice Queen sounded only moments ago.

"Glace!" Gumball yells, "You need to calm down, it's alright,"

"Can I put you two down now?" Marshall asks panting as he begins a slow decent to the forest floor.

Glace looks over to Gumball to see him slung over something, then she feels her own stomach on something hard and boney. Turning her head, she see's a black head of hair.

"Marshall?" Glace asks as he finally reaches the forest floor.

"Can you walk?" Marshall asks her as Gumball gets off his shoulder.

"I...I think so," Glace responds, not sure how to feel about seeing Marshall. Slidding off his shoulder, her feet touch the forest floor, "Yes, I can," She confirms standing on her own, letting Marshall stand.

"What happened?" Glace asks, putting a hand to her head that is bombarded with a awful migraine.

"You thought you could take on Ice Queen yourself," Marshall says flatly, shoving his hands in his pockets and beginning to walk toward the Candy Kingdom, happy to have the forest as a shield from the sun.

"I know that much, but what happened?"

"You fell under her control again," Gumball explains hanging back with Glace who's pace is slow and unsteady.

"Oh," Glace's hand drops down to her side and she drops her head, "I'm sorry for what ever I did," She says dejectedly.

"You should be!" Marshall yells whipping around to face her. His eyes a deep red, and fangs showing, "You shouldn't do stupid stuff like that!" He yells louder, stomping over to her angrily, "You could have gotten yourself killed!" He yells into her face as she shrinks back into Gumball who stands behind her as a sheild from Marshall, "You could have died!" He yells again balling his fists, "Is that what you want?" His voice growing.

Glace lets a few tears slide down her cheecks, "Right now," She replies in a weak voice. Before she can continue, Marshall angrily lifts his hand, grabs her chin and pushes his lips onto hers.

Her eyes grow wide as a few more tears fall from her eyes, and Gumball takes a step back and turns around. A small stab of jealousy pulling at his heart.

Marshall pulls his head back, breaking the kiss, he takes his other hand and lightly puts it on her cheek, slowly rubbing his thumb on her skin, "I was so scared, I thought I would loose you," tears being forming in his eyes, "I can't loose you again," He confesses, placing his forehead against hers placing his other hand on her other cheek from her chin.

"I...I thought you were mad at me,"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"You ran off after..." She remembers Gumball's presences, "the snake bite," Her eyes grow wide, pleading him to go along with it.

"Hu...Oh!" He catches on quickly, "Ya...I just..." He takes a moment to gather his thoughts, "I couldn't handle it, I had to get away. I thought...It would hurt you again. I couldn't stand the thought.

"Ok!" Gumball interrupts loudly, "Not that this isn't sickeningly adorable, but I think we all need some rest, before tomorrow nights Redo Ball,"

"Redo ball?" Marshall and Glace ask at the same time.

"Yes, I can't just have one ball that gets ruined and that be the end of it, now can I?" He begins walking, grabbing both their wrists and pulling them along behind him.

"I'm sorry, I...I'm just sick of having this nagging fear," Glace looks into Marshall's eyes as he grabs her hand, "I don't want to hurt any of you," She looks down at their hands, fingers locking together.

Letting himself be lead by Gumball through the forest, Marshall keeps his eyes on Glace's face, "I know, it's going to be okay," Glace looks into Marshall's eyes, a blush creeping up to her cheeks making Marshall smile widely at her flashing his fangs.

"Come on you two!" Gumball pulls on their wrists roughly wanting to get back to the Candy Kingdom and take a warm bath.

"Ya, ya, we're coming Gummy," Marshall laughs finally keeping pace with Gumball. Glace still tired, keeps falling behind, causing Gumball to pull her weight behind him.

After a little while of Marshall and Gumball talking ahead of Glace, Gumball turns around suddenly to face Glace who keeps fighting with her eyelids to stay open.

"Glace," She slowly lifts her head, her feet wobeling causing her to go this way and that, "Glace?" Gumball stops walking and lets her wrist go, Marshall turns around to see what looks like a drunk Glace, "Glace, would you like me to carry you?"

Glace shakes her head slowly, wobbeling in place, "No, I...I'm...I...I'm good," She faintly smiles at him, "Le...Let..t..s...Let's just g...ggget back," She yawns quietly.

"I got her," Marshall stops Gumball from going up to Glace, "I'll carry her," Stooping down onto one knee, his back facing Glace, he holds his arms out behind him, "Come on, get on sleepy," He instructs as Glace practaclly falls on top of him.

"I'm fine," She insists quietly into Marshall's ear as he stands up, readjusting her on his back, grabbing her legs he begins walking.

"Ya, I know," He chuckles as he hears little, quiet snoring.

"Is she asleep?" Gumball asks as Marshall passes him.

"Ya, she'll be ready to go in a few hours," He insists, stopping to let Gumball lead the way.

"I do hope so," Gumball looks at Marshall who quickly catches up to him, "By the way, do you still have her dress?"

"Ya, it's back at my place, why?"

"I think she should ware it again," Gumball says remembering how amazing she looked in it.

"I think so to," Marshall chuckles hearing Glace's snoring getting slightly louder.

Glace slowly opens her eyes to feel arms around her and a bed under her. She looks up to see Marshall's chest, then see's his eyes focused on something behind her.

"What are you looking at?" She asks him. He looks down at her and smiles at her.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," He says kissing her forehead, "As to what I'm looking at, I'm reading,"

"Oh," Glace yawns loudly and puts her head back down on his chest.

"No, no going back to sleep," Marshall shakes her lightly, "We need to get ready,"

"Ready for what?" She asks ignoring the shaking.

"The dance, remember?"

"No," She lies just wanting to sleep the day away.

"Come on, get up stinky," Marshall jokes.

"Stinky?" Glace asks mildly shocked, "Who are you calling stinky?"

"You need to get ready, that means take a shower, and go to the 'clones' and get all done up for tonight.

"Ugh!" Glace groans closing her eyes. Marshall begins floating with her on top of him, she flops back down on the bed feet first, the rest of her following as he floats higher. She lays still not breathing, heart rate slowing down.

"Glace?" Marshall asks worriedly, "Glace that isn't funny," He floats back down to her hovering just above her.

"I'm dying, leave me to die alone," She finally says with a big smile on her face rolling over.

"No, your not allowed to die,"

"Says who?"

"Says me,"

"Fine!" She says sitting up and throwing her legs off the edge of the bed, then hefting herself up with a bit of effort.

"Alright, to the bathroom with you!" Marshall commands.

Not ever have seen the bathroom, Glace is amazed at the huge size. A large vanity mirror next to the sink with a large counter. A huge bath tub also doubling as a shower, the shower head fixed directly to the ceiling in the middle of the tub. The tub and shower walls all glass. Wow don't need much of an imagination in here. She thinks getting undressed out of Gumball's stolen cloths. Letting them fall to the floor. She then unwraps the bandages off of her wrist, then her foot, throwing them on the discarded cloths.

She opens the glass door with a small click pushing a button on a silver handle allowing the door to open. Stepping in, she closes the door and starts the shower. Surprisingly the water is instantly warm, not needing to be warmed up first.

She turns her back to the door, throws her hair over her shoulder so it lays across her left shoulder, puts her hands on the far wall and lets the water wash over her like a summer rain.

Back in the other room, Marshall grows concerned when he hears nothing but the water running, the drops hitting the exact same spots over and over. Finally sucking up his pride, he goes in and checks on Glace to see a small bit of her back through the steam. His face grows hot quickly, wishing the steam wasn't there.

With out thinking, his body begins to move forward, his feet lifting off the ground as he floats to her.

Lost in her own silent thoughts, she doesn't hear the door click open or close.

Marshall lets his eyes roam over her body, taking in the delicate curves of her back and her butt that slowly turn into thigh. Reaching out to touch her, he begins massaging her right shoulder. CHAPTER 14

She jumps at the touch and quickly spins around to see marshall standing in front of her, still in his cloths. She quickly puts her arms over her chest and glares at his serious face. No cocky smile to speak of.

"What are you doing in here?" She yells at him. No answer comes from his lips. His hair now flat against his forehead and neck, his cloths completly soaked. His shirt revieling his toned chest through the now see through fabric, "Hello?" She asks again, "Any one home?" Like lightning he suddenly has her wrists pinned to the cold shower wall above her head, his face only millimeters away as he softly touches his forehead to hers, "Marshall, what are you doing?" Glace asks breathing heavily not knowing if she should be frightened.

"You look so beautiful," he finally says slowly bringing his lips onto kisses her passionetley and lets his hands fall to her hips. Sensing no danger, she slowly closes her eyes and winds her arms around his neck letting her breasts push against his chest making his body flare up in slowly moves his kiss up to her ear and starts playing with her left ear lob in his mouth, sucking it, licking it and biting. She moans as so many feelings swell inside her body. He begins tracing the curves of her body up and down with his hands letting them roam freely. Goose bumps begin to develop even though they are both in a hot shower. She pulls at his hair as he makes his way down to her neck. He licks it and gently bites it then sucks leaving a large bruise so every one knows she is his.

"M...Marsh," She gasps as he spreads her legs open with his and grinds his knee against her woman hood. Panting, "Marshall, we..." she is left breathless as his hands begin to roam upward from her stomach and gently caress the bottom of her breasts.

"Marshall, is Glace awake yet?" Gumball walks into the room after not recieving an answer from his repetitive knocking. Not seeing any one on the bed, he looks to the bathroom to see large wafts of steam escaping from the slightly open door, "Hello?" He knocks on the door only to be welcomed with quiet moans. Gumball's face grows bright red when he hears Marshall chuckling, "Glace?" He gulps and slowly opens the door to see Marshall's fully dressed back, "Marshall, what are you doing?"

Marshall jumps and spins around quickly sheilding Glace's naked form who pants loudly, heart still pounding widely, "Gumball! Don't you know how to knock?" Marshall yells, his excitement visible.

"Yes, but I assume you were to..." Gumball averts his eyes, "busy to hear me," He clears his throat, "I also assume Glace is awake as well,"

"Yes, now can you please go, we will be ready in a little while,"

"Ok, just...Try to keep it down," Gumball's blush grows brighter at the thought of having to hear them.

"Dude!" Marshall yells making a demonic face causing Gumball to leave.

"Marshall," Glace whispers covering herself up again.

"Ya?" Marshall turns around to see her face brighter then Gumball's. She looks good enough to eat. No, no need to calm down.

"Um...I need to finish," It's Marshall's turn to let the cold blood run directly into his head.

"Um, ok," Marshall goes down onto his knees and tries pulling apart Glaces legs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Glace screams kicking him away causing his back to thump against the shower door flinging it open.

"What?" He yells back getting his balance quickly, "I thought you wanted to finish!"

"Yes, with my shower!" Glace's face becomes more red with each word flying out of her mouth.

"Oh, sorry..." He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'll go get ready then," He floats, and turns to leave closing the shower door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

After a few minutes calming down, Glace quickly gets to work on her long hair by applying apple scented shampoo and lathering it in. Next the conditioner then body wash. Letting the soap drain away she sighs, happy to be clean again. Stepping out of the shower, she grabs the towel and puts her hair in it, twirls it then flings it over her head to let it dry. Next she dries her body off, wraps the towel around herself and walks out the door trying to find the maids' room so they can do her hair and makeup once again.

As she scorers the hallway for some one to pass her I wonder where Marshall is, I didn't see him in the room she lets the thought slide as she see's peppermint walking toward her.

"My Glob child!" The maid gasps, "Where are your cloths?"

"The others have them, but I'm a bit lost," She confesses.

"And what happened to your neck?"

"Um...," Glace's hand flies to the hikie on the left side of her neck, "I..um...got in a fight with a vacuum cleaner," A large bead of sweat makes it down her face knowing she probably doesn't even know what a vacuum is.

"What ever, let's get you dressed before any one else sees you," Pepper leads her down the winding hallways until they come to the door and Peppermint leaves muttering under her breath something about indecent children.

"Hello?" Glace opens the door to see the girls ready and waiting.

"Come, come your late dear!" They grab her hands and pull her to the vannity.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted," She admits casting her eyes downward not wanting to look into the mirror.

The ladies laugh wildly, "We can see that," Glace blushes wildly.

After brushing, pulling, padding, swiping and a lot of concealer, Glace looks just like she did during the first ball. Looking into the mirror, the bruise is completely gone from her neck. Relief rushes through her body at knowing no one will know at the ball.

"Come on, a few more things to do," The maids rush her into the front room stripping her of her body towel and letting her step into the red dress. Once it is shimmied above her breasts the black bow is tied and fixed in place with a few safety pins.

She smiles into the mirror seeing how beautiful she looks not seeing any of the scars or wounds, "I love you guys," She says as the girls are almost in tears at seeing her smile, truly smile for them for the first time.

"And we love you, dear, but you must hurry!"

"Right, see you again soon!" With that being said, she grabs the bottom of her dress and runs out of the room, following the music down the hall. Her bare feet hitting the pink carpet.

Reaching the door, she is ready to party. To put her fears aside and dance. A good dose of fun fixes a lot of things. She slows down when two banana guards stop her by crossing their spears, open the door then allow her to pass. Cinnamon bun waits on the other side with a list of names and pictures. She looks up, looks down at the list and announces her name. Everyone looks up to see her standing there. She quickly puts the front of her dress down, smooths it out and walks down the stairs nervously as the whispers ensue.

She walks through the crowd having her bravery stomped on with each glare and accusing finger. She makes it to the far wall where chairs are set up and takes a seat alone. Putting one leg over the other, she puts her right elbow on her knee and her head in her hand and sighs. I bet Marshall ditched She thinks scanning the room not even seeing the prince.

"Hello everyone!" The prince's voice is heard above the voices, "Welcome to my redo-ball!" Everyone claps their hands, "I would like to thank all of you for attending. I would like to introduce our entertainment for tonight," She looks up at the stage and see's creatures she has never seen before, "Please give a warm hand to the Classic's!" Claps and cheers are heard from the crowd, "Also, Marshall Lee!" The crowd goes wild as Glace's eyes grow wide at seeing him. His hair slicked back, a small amount of eyeliner defining his eyes, and a red and black tux makes him look irresistable to Glace who stands to get a better look.

The tail coat and pants are black while the tie and vest are blood red. It fits perfectly on him and flows with each of his movements as he raises his axe base into the air and gets a louder cheer. Glace quickly sits back down, knowing she won't get to dance with him this time around either.

Soft music drifts to her ears and she closes her eyes listening to the calming notes. She hears several people walk past her ignoring their whispers. Several minutes pass until two sets of foot steps stop in front of her.

"Glace?" A girl's voice asks.

She lifts her head to see Fionna and Cake in front of her, "Oh, hi!" She smiles widely and stands to give them quick hugs, "Fionna, you look so beautiful!" Glace compliments seeing the white dress flow from her hips.

"Thank you, but you look absolutely amazing!" Cake quickly nods her head in agreement.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me,"

"How is your foot and wrist doing?"

"Oh, their almost healed up, don't even notice them any more,"

"That's good, hey, have you seen Gumball?"

"No, have you seen Marshall?"

"No," Both girls become depressed momentarily for a few seconds.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Glace asks suddenly.

"What?"

"Yah, we can dance until the boys show up," Glace says grabbing Fionna's hand and leading her out onto the floor, "I'll teach you how to waltz,"

"Oh, okay,"

"One, two, three," Glace leads Fionna in a tight circle never bumping into another person, "One, two, three. One, two, three," Glace closes her eyes and lets the music take control adding small steps in here and there making Fionna stumble.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Fionna asks loudly, "You can't go adding in things with out telling me,"

"Oh, sorry. I just got so caught up in the music," A tap on the shoulder makes Glace turn around to see Gumball.

"May I have this dance?" He asks bowing with his hand out.

"No," Glace says sternly making Gumball look up quickly. Glace grabs Fionna's hand and puts it onto Gumball's, "But you can have this one," Fionna smiles at Glace as Gumball leads her away to the center of the dance floor.

Well might as well make the most of it while I'm out here Glace thinks as she puts her arms out holding her imaginary dance partner. She twirls and spins, sways and kicks her legs high in the air attracting attention from near by dancers never have seen anything like it before.


	15. UPDATE

Hey, guys. I know it's been a while since I've last uploaded, but I promise there is a good reason.

I have been going through some spiritual barriers that I need to take care of before I can take care of my hobbies. You know how it goes, take care of yourself before you can take care of the things that need to be done.

So, I'm not exactly sure how long it will be, hopefully no longer than a month, but I will tackle the obstacles in my way so I can get back to writing and getting my creativity out of me.

Hope you guys understand, and I hope you will continue to wait for me while I sort these things out.

Thanks,

Buddytiggy.

Ps. Don't be afraid to message me. I'm here for you guys. If you ever need to talk and just let things off your chest, or just need a bit of advice from some one outside your life to get a different picture on things, just message me. I don't bite, promise.


	16. Chapter 16

Lost to the music she doesn't hear the voice saying her name. Suddenly a hand grabs hers and another one wraps around her waist pulling her in. She opens her eyes quickly to see a grinning Marshall in front of her.

"I've been looking for you," He smiles as he takes the lead.

"I've been looking for you to," Glace smiles back pushing the thoughts from before from her mind.

"I...I'm sorry about earlier," Marshall admits, "I was out of line,"

"Don't be sorry," Glace closes her eyes again and lets the music take her once again.

"I miss dancing with you,"

"I missed it to,"

"We should put on a show," Marshall's fangs flash as he smiles at his own idea.

"What? No," Glace stops dancing, "I attract enough attention,"

"What's a little more going to hurt?"

"Ya, I guess your right," Marshall leads her to join Fionna and Gumball in the center of the dance floor where they both are dancing stiffly, Gumball trying to teach her new moves.

Marshall chuckles at them, knowing Glace can move like liquid if put in the right frame of mind. He looks back down at her and takes up the dancing posture again, "Hey," Glace looks up at him, "Let's forget the world," Glace smiles at him.

"You read my mind," She closes her eyes as they stand rooted to the spot, not moving from their position. Slowly, Marshall begins swaying his body, hers follows slightly behind.

Slowly Glace's pace picks up as does Marshall's. They begin twirling around the dance floor, lost in each other's arms, each other's world. Marshall begins floating, the dance pauses as he allows Glace a chance to float as well. Up above the heads of the onlookers, they have all the room they could want as they twirl. Marshall spins Glace at a brake neck speed, stretching his arm out, as she twirls their arms stay connected. Only until they are both at arm's length, does Glace spin back in, her dress flowing around her. Once back in each other's arms, Marshall bends Glace backwards putting his leg between hers as their movements become faster and faster.

The song ends and a more up beat one begins to play. Their movements change with the music.

Marshall picks Glace by her waist above his head, Glace stays straight as a board, only to be brought back down. Marshall is pulled down with her, then thrown between Glace's legs. As Marshall slids through, still holding Glace's hands she is flipped but, lands back in a standing position.

People stare at the two dancing in the air. So in sink with each other. Each beat they land their feet. They twirl and tumble, almost as if fighting a graceful battle of beauty.

The song ends and every on claps, not only for the band, but for the two performers in the air and out of breath.

They barley notice the music ending until the cheering of the crowed below. They both descend back down to the floor to be swarmed by candy people.

The bombardment of questions finally end when Gumball announces that Marshall Lee will be performing next.

"Come on, Glace," Marshall leads Glace up the stage, Glace not sure if she is ready to be in front of a crowd.

"I don't want to Marshall," She admits once on stage.

Marshall looks in her eyes, still holding her hand, "Do you remember when we were little and we used to perform for your mother?"

"Yes," Glace replies in a questioning manner, not sure where this is going.

"Just pretend the audience is your mother and all the objects we used to perform for,"

Glace looks out at the audience, seeing the peppermint maids looking at her with huge smiles. Glace nods her head, new found courage and determination knowing that if anything, the maids were very proud and happy for her.

"That's my girl," Marshall pats her on the head, grabs his base guitar from behind the pink curtains, "Do you remember how to play the piano?"

"Of corse,"

"Well, go play one of your favorite songs, I'll follow your lead," Glace nods and starts for the pink grand piano off to the side of the stage, only to be stopped by Marshall touching her shoulder, "Make sure you sing loud enough for them to hear you," Marshall points to the peppermint maids in the back almost jumping for joy seeing her on the stage going to play something. Again Glace nods and starts for the Piano, having the perfect song in mind, just for her and Marshall.

She sits at the bench scooting it closer, lightly gliding her fingers over the keys, takes a breath and begins to play. She closes her eyes and remembers hearing this song for the first time.

"All alone it was a fever," Her voice carries through the ball room, echoing off the walls. Every one gasps at the sound hitting their ear drums.

A lower sapprano, deep resination. Every note hit directly on key. Her fingers gliding over the keys as if they are a being of their own.

"A cold sweat, hot headed believer." The piano now staring, "I threw my hands in the air and show me somethin'"

"He said, if you dare come a little closer."

"Round and around and around and around we go. Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know."

"Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live with out you, and it takes me all the way, I want you stay,"

Marshall walks up to her, his base on his back, "It's not much of a life here living. It's not just something you take, it's given. Round and around and around and around we go. Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know. Not really sure how to feel about it, somethin' in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live with out you, and it takes me all the way. And I want you to stay,"

"Oh," Glace joins in with Marshall, "The reason I hold on, Oh, cause I need this hole gone. Funny your the broken one but I'm the only one who needed savin',"

"'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving."

Marshall steps back from the piano as Glace begins singing alone again, "Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live with out you, yeah, it takes me all the way. I want you stay. I want you to stay. Oooh"

Glace takes her hands off the piano, as the crowd goes up in a roar. The maids in the back screaming the loudest for Glace. Tears streaming down their face.

"Um...That was by Rihanna," Glace says loudly standing from the Piano, "It's called stay,"

"That was amazing," Marshall whispers in her ear as she watches the candy people go crazy. Gumball's jaw on the floor in awe at her voice.

"Sing another one Glace!" Fionna screams as loud as she can.

"You heard her," Marshall smiles as he nudges her over the the front of the stage.

Marshall starts strumming single notes on his base. Glace's mind immeditaly catches up with the music, determining which other instruments they will need.

She begins to project a drum, as she begins to sing, "You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much. I'm criticized, but all your bullets richoet. Shoot me down, but I get up,"

A key board is then heard, every on is looking about to see the players of the drums and key board, but none are found, Marshall stops playing the guitar as her illusions begin to take over his part and he simply steps off the stage for her to preform "I'm bullet proof, nothing to loose, fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium."

"Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall. Ghost town and haunted love. Raise you voice, sticks and stones may brake my bones. I'm talking loud not saying much."

"I'm bullet proof, nothing to loose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away fire away,"

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. You soot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium."

"Stone-hard, machine gun, firing at the ones who run. Stone-hard as bulletproof glass,"

"You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. Shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. Shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium,"

"I am titanium," The music comes to end and once again, the crowd is in even more awe at the other sounds she produced, not only her voice but all the music. Instruments they have never heard before."

"Titanium by David Guetta," She opens her eyes to see tears in many of the candy people's eyes. The maids in the back practically beside themselves.

"Alright, are we ready to get this party started?" Marshall yells jumping back up on the stage. The crowd roars as Glace makes her way off the stage, needing to rest and drink something.

"That was...WOW!" Gumball, Fionna and Cake say in unison as Glace chugs a cup of punch.

"Um...thanks," She rubs the back of her neck, not really sure what to say.

"Where did you learn to do all of that?" Fionna asks.

"Well, pretty much like everything else, you have a lot of time on your hands when you have lived a thousand years," Glace explains getting another cup and emptying it quickly, "Oh!" Glace grabs Fionna by the shoulders, "When is your birthday?"

"In eight days," Fionna answers, "...Why?"

"Oh, nothing, I just have the BEST gift EVER for you!" Glace shouts excitedly.

"Um...ok," Cake and Gumball laugh at the two sharing a girl moment as Marshall plays his music on stage.

After another half hour of stuffing her face, Marshall finally comes off the stage and the Classic's go back up as the last band of the night.

"Hay," Marshall floats up to Glace who has a whole doughnut in her mouth.

She swollows loudly, "Hay is for horses," she says in a mocking stern voice.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"And go where, Romeo?" Glace lifts an eye brow getting cranky from still being tired from earlier.

"Any where, I don't care, where do you want to go?"

"Right now?" Glace sighs heavily, "Bed, I'm exhausted,"

"Your no fun when you're tired," Marshall crosses his arms trying to think of a way to get her energized again.

"We could scare the pants off of Gumball," Marshall suggests seeing the gears in Glace's mind turn as she gets the mental image of Gumball jumping right out of his pants. She giggles at the thought but shakes her head.

"We could, prank Cinnamon bun,"

"No, I don't want to scare or prank anyone,"

"I could tell you that I love you," Marshall looses all features of cockiness to have a look of seriousness on his face.

The small phrase takes her mind back to when they were children and used to be in love, not knowing truly what the word would mean for when they grew older. Her eyes grow wide as Marshall stairs deep into them. Marshall takes a small step forward, gently places a hand behind her neck and slowly moves in. He tilts his head slightly as their lips make contact.

Glace, still amazed at the idea that Marshall is even with her, stands still, not knowing what to do in the moment, knowing people are looking. Suddenly, the anxiety and embaressment begin to fade, and give into the feel of the moment. Everything around her is thrown into the wind as she wraps her arms around Marshall's neck and pulls herself closer, deepening the kiss.

They brake apart slowly, Gumball, Fionna and Cake all stairing, eyes wide and jaws dropped, "I..." Glace looks into Marshall's eyes, "I love you to," Making the three's jaws drop more. Marshall notices that they have an audience he smiles, sticking his tongue out and making a 'I love you' hand gesture.

"What?" Glace asks.

"Get a room," Cake finally says taking Fionna's arm and dragging her back to the dance floor to give the two a little bit of privacy in a crowded room.

"I agree, go get a room," Marshall looks at Glace with a raised eyebrow taking the advice to heart.

"The only reason I'm saying yes is because I am tired and I am going to sleep right when we get there," Glace says punishingly trying to put Marshall in his place.

"What ever you want," He says with a large smirk on his face as his fangs shine malevolently.


End file.
